Seeing the Sun
by LG14
Summary: HTTYD and Brave mash-up. This story takes place after HTTYD2. Merida and Hiccup are both in their 30's and respected rulers of their own kingdoms, DunBroch and Berk. They meet when DunBroch becomes plagued by dragon attacks and Merida has sought help from the Legendary Dragon Riders of Berk... Had to change the rating. Things get a bit heated in chapter nine and eleven. COMPLETED.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own HTTYD or Brave. I don't make any moneys from writing this, it's just for fun.**

Prologue:

Merida:

Well, that was the last of me brothers married, happily, to the daughter of Lord MacIntosh – Aine her name is. She is as fiery as her name suggests, a good job considering she was marrying one of the infamous DunBroch Triplets, Hamish. The other two boys - men! - had also married daughters of the Clan's. Hubert to the tiny, sprite like Enid MacGuffin and Harris to regal Seren Dingwall. It was their choice, not one placed upon them. They had grown in to bear like men much like Dad had been, they were gentle, considerate, but still enjoyed a good trick if they thought they could get away with it. They thought it would be best for the kingdom to strengthen an alliance with the clans as I had chosen to rule DunBroch as Queen alone.

Dad died a few years after the Clans agreed that their descendants could marry for love if they so chose. Mum mourned him everyday for the next decade and more until she too passed on. At twenty-nine I became queen of DunBroch. I can't lie: it was hard bringing up the triplets during the majority of their teenage years without Mum and Dad to help me. I miss her wisdom and diplomacy, we became much closer after the bear incident. I do enjoy being Queen, the independence it brings, to make me own choices and take the kingdom in a less rigidly traditional direction, has been inspiring. Before being Queen I never considered how lonely and isolating it could be at times – far more so than being princess ever was. I have had a few relationships with men in the past, but they were brief and I stopped the dalliances before they even considered the M word, I even spent the night with one or two on couple of occasions...

I had been ruling DunBroch for nearly 5 years when we heard reports of the first dragon attacks from some of the more remote villages. Over a year has passed since then and not a month (or less) passed without another farmer losing livestock or a hall being burnt. The bloody dragons are the bain of me existence. I had been searching for an answer to the damn things when a rumor came to us about a clan of Vikings that could tame dragons(!). I will send a letter to their chieftain in the morning, asking for their assistance in this matter...

Hiccup:

I hate bickering with Astrid, I thought as I rubbed my face with my hands, especially in front of the elders on the council. The fact is she was right, I shouldn't leave Berk to attend to some Scottish Queen with a dragon problem. Any of the original Dragon Riders could easily go and assess the problem, Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff or Snotlout would be able to handle the situation. It's just that I still find the prospect of seeing new places and encountering new species of dragons enticing. Being chief of Berk is confining and burdensome, you would have thought I would be used to it by now. It's been 16 years since Dad was killed by Toothless and I became Chief of Berk. Berk has been peaceful since we defeated Drago, Toothless being an alpha has helped considerably...

Since I became Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Astrid has come into her own as Head Councillor. She's an amazing strategian and has fantastic foresight when it comes to talking through problems with traders and other clans. Alongside her and Fishlegs the island is in good hands, no one knows our laws, traditions, customs and dragon husbandry better than him. My relationship with Astrid fizzled after dad died and I got a handle of the responsibilities of chief, though she's always there for me. She's happy with Eret, they compliment each other well and have a beautiful, spirited and confident ten year old daughter, Nanna. That's not to say that there haven't been other women, the relationships just didn't last.

In the morning I'll let them know that Fishlegs will be going to DunBroch to meet with the Queen to discuss her dragon issues – he's certainly diplomatic, though he'll miss his new boyfriend... Maybe I should send Mom instead – she knows dragons like no other person...

No. I have decided that I _want_ to go to DunBroch, in person, as the opportunity is just too good to pass up. We have some trade with the Scots on the Orkneys, due to our Dragon riding skills, but other than that we rarely come into contact with the mainland Scots. Further trade links would be good – something a chief should see to personally.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Merida:

I sent a missive to the Hairy Hooligan's of Berk over two weeks ago. I was hoping to hear something by now...

Today is the day I hear petitions from my people. It's something I usually enjoy, however, the dragons have become such a pest that it is all I ever hear. I have enjoyed sorting disputes, challenges and making new laws and upholding old ones. It's something I have derived pleasure from since I had that head to head with the chieftains of the clans many years ago, thereby brokering our new tradition of marrying for love. Getting between the Lords and me Dad having that scuffle in the Great Hall was nerve wracking but fulfilling. The hall has been a procession of land disputes, brothers arguing over a will, dragons taking livestock and villages burned. I also deal with a girl whose father is forcing her into marriage – something I have outlawed in DunBroch territory.

The petitioner have finished for the day, I stand passing my hand over my forehead to try and chase away the burgeoning headache, I am about to leave for my evening ride on Artair when a herald announces that Berks representatives have arrived. I sit back down on my throne – Artair will have to wait until tomorrow.

The door to the Great Hall opens once more, in walks Berks representatives. A man around my age and an older woman. He's tall, slim and wiry, he only has one leg, the other replaced with a prosthetic, this reminds me of me Dad (a pang of sadness hits me). He has auburn hair that is beginning to grey at his temples, his slight beard also beginning to go badgery. His eyes crinkle as he attempts to stifle a smile. The woman with him is shorter but of a similar build, her hair long, plaited hair heavy with grey, her eyes and mouth beginning to show signs of old age. Their clothing, made majoritively, of leather is utterly foreign, appearing to be everyday clothing rather than armour.

I stand and say in a ringing tone "Greetings, I am Queen Merida of DunBroch", He bows, but his eyes don't leave me, she curtsies and drops her eyes to the floor. I indicate for them to approach. With and incline of his head the man introduces himself.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III – Chief of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk. This is Valka, my mother, an expert on the subject of Dragons."

"Welcome Chief Hiccup and Valka, thank you for responding to my message."

Hiccup rubs the back of the his head with his hand.

"So... what's your dragon problem?"

Hiccup:

It took us nearly four days of flying to reach DunBroch. Toothless, Mom, Cloudjumper and I landed in the forest, surrounding the Castle and Village, by a circle of standing stones. We had thought it best as we didn't want to startle the locals, already weary, with the dragons. Once we landed Mom immediately called my attention to a collapsed standing stone. The stone had appeared to have crushed a bear to death, its bones still under the immense pillar. I began to move in the direction of the castle. Telling Toothless and Cloudjumper to stay here, "be back soon, Bud" I called over my shoulder.

As we reached the edge of the circle a flash of blue caught my eye. I move off in its direction, with Mom following close behind. As I reach the small cooing blue flame I stretch my hand towards it, it disappears and another immediately appears a few steps ahead. I turn too look over my should at my Mom who has a look of disbelief etched on to her face, she nobs her head towards the sprites(?) to indicate we should follow. We move through the forest following the murmuring flames. They lead us to the edge of the forest near the road to the village before completely disappearing. We agree not to mention this to the Queen in case she thinks we're crazy.

As we walk through the village of DunBroch shops, and market stalls are shutting up for the evening. The village appears to be thriving. We walk towards the castle itself – easily the biggest building I have ever seen, and are stopped by the Gate Keeper, a skinny man with a very bushy moustache and ill fitting helmet. As soon as I say who we are his demeanour changes, he appears to be expecting Vikings and ushers us quickly through the courtyard in to the castle to meet the Queen.

We are told to wait as she hears the last of the petitioners. As they leave another guard announces our arrival, we step through the huge doors and into the throne room. It looks similar to a the Great Hall on Berk, shields on the wall, stuffed animals, and wooden furniture. The difference is this is made of stone, not wood. I suppress a smile at the way it feels at once familiar and new. There is a single wooden throne in the center of the room, on which sits a woman with a mass of curly fiery hair – a color that simply isn't seen on Berk. She stands as we are announced, with her hands clasped in front of her she regally calls "Greetings, I am Queen Merida of DunBroch". I bow but find I can't take my eyes from her. To my right Valka curtsies low. As I approach I notice that she is physically quite a bit small than myself and Mom. Though she makes this up with the way she holds and projects herself. She also appears to be around my age, close to you can see silver threading itself through the red of her wild hair. Her piercing blue eyes focus on me as I Introduce myself and Mom.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III – Chief of the Hairy Hooligans of Berk. This is Valka, my mother, an expert on the subject of Dragons."

I rub the back of my head with my hand.

"So... what's your dragon problem?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Merida:

It was the first question Hiccup asked me, it certainly wasn't the last, I later found that he asked questions almost constantly. I described the taking of livestock, the burning of villages, the frequency of the draconic attacks.

"This used to happen on Berk..." It was the first time that the woman, Valka, had spoken. She spoke with a soft certainty that commanded ones attention. "If we hadn't stopped the dragons attacking, Berk would have almost certainly would have ceased to exist".

"How do you stop an attack by dragons?" I asked. Looking from Valka to Hiccup and back again.

"It's Hiccup's story to tell not mine," she stated quietly, appearing uncomfortable for some reason. I fixed Hiccup with a look. He briefly told me a story of himself as young boy bringing down a dragon, but being unable to kill it. When he returned the dragon was stuck in a cove and couldn't get out. He realised the dragons was unable to fly, figuring out that there was damage to the dragons fin. He managed to build a friendship with the beast. Once he managed to help it fly he and a companion found out that a much larger dragon was orchestrating the attacks on their village. Together he and his dragon, Toothless(!) took down the behemoth, injuring him in the process.

Hiccup's astute green eyes looked into mine directly

"Do you know what these dragons look like?"

"We have had a vague description from the refugees, as the attacks mainly happen at night." I repeat what I have been told by the traumatised villagers, "Exceedingly quick, dark in colour. Seems to be an unimaginable combination of lightning and death itself. Never misses."

Valka's intake of breath and the way she reaches out to touch Hiccup's arm catches my attention, Hiccup's eyes go wide and he passes his other hand over his face.

"Is that bad?" I ask.

"No, no, not bad. Unexpected," his voice shakes slightly as he says it

I raise my eyebrows in unspoken question.

Hiccup looks to Valka, then to me.

"Toothless, the dragon I ride, is a Night Fury. He's exceptionally rare, the only one I've found in all the time I've been training dragons – over seventeen years. Mom for even longer. The dragon you describe sounds like it could be a Night Fury. The account you gave us is very similar to what used to be written in the Book of Dragons"

"The good thing is that this type of dragon is incredibly trainable, from the sounds of it they're expressing natural dragon behavior – scavenging for food for a queen. Rather than being forced to destroy villages and capture slaves, by a group of people." Said Valka attempting to reassure me.

I look across at Valka and Hiccup, brining myself up to full height, I still have to look up to look them full in the face.

"May I ask how you arrived here?"

"We rode Toothless and Cloudjumper" answers HIccup

"Your dragons?" I ask just to make sure. Hiccup and Valka nod slowly in agreement. "Where are they now?"

"We left them by the standing stones in the forest"

I smile and ask

"Can you take me to them?"

Hiccup:

I gave the Queen a short bow in acquiescence.

Merida clapped her hands twice and a servant appeared at her elbow. "Ask the stable master to ready Artair please", she moved through the door towards the entrance as we followed in her wake. Once out of the keep and into the courtyard, the Queen excused herself to mount her horse. The summer sun had begun to dip towards evening in the sky...

Whilst alone Mom and I began talking hurriedly.

"Hiccup, you realize what this could mean..."

"Yeah, I know... Toothless might not be the last of his kind"

The thought of Toothless not being alone, filled me with joy. I know what it is to be isolated from my tribe, my childhood was lonely and I felt like I was so much less than those around me. It's what helped me bond with Toothless in the first place.

The Queen joined us mounted on the biggest horse I had ever seen, I looked agape at this small, athletic woman confidently astride this giant hairy beast.

"Valka, Hiccup, come. I know the way even in this light." The Queen began to walk the horse in the direction of the gate. It was then that I noticed she had slung a bow over her back and a quiver full of arrows at her waist.

"Er, Your Highness, I wouldn't approach the dragons with your weapons," I said as I and Valka walked beside her and her horse, "dragons are sensitive to weapons of any kind and will take it you mean to attack them if you get too close whilst you have them on your person."

"I am under your instruction Hiccup. I will leave them with Artair outside the stone circle as he will not enter there." Merida said mildly, patting her horse. Mom and I exchanged a look, we were nearing the edge of the forest once more. This time no blue spirits appeared. We followed the Queen's fiery mane of hair as it caught the last of the rays light, through the gloaming forest.

On reaching the circle of megaliths the Queen dismounted and true to her word left her bow and quiver of arrows with her mount, she then bent down and withdrew a dagger from her boot (that was unexpected), I suppressed smile, rubbing my mouth with my hand.

The Queen held out her arm towards the stones indicating that we were to go first. On entering the circle Toothless bounded up and licked me from knee to face

"Arrrgh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out" I exclaimed as I attempted to push him away. It was then that I heard this snorting laugh coming from where the Queen was standing. I turned to see her pointing and bent double on seeing our familiar exchange. Mom was stood to one side smirking at the Queens response. Toothless had noticed Merida by this point and looked from me to her, "go a head, buddy" I said in a quiet, reassuring tone. "Your Highness, allow me to introduce Toothless."

The Queen righted herself and became somber, she stood taller and appeared to give herself a bigger presence, like I'd seen her do in the Great Hall. She stepped forward and watched as Toothless approached her, she reached out her hand and naturally turned her head; averting her gaze from the approaching Night Fury. Both Mom and I inhaled and held our breath at the same moment as the pair paused. The seconds stretched out like hours as Toothless gazed at the Queen as she looked at the ground. The clearing appeared to still as Toothless finally stretched forwards to nose Merida's hand. The Queen visibly released a breath she didn't appear to be holding. Looking up she finally gave Toothless an appraising look.

"It's like making friends with a giant cat," was all she said as Toothless rubbed himself around her legs. I struggled to keep the stunned look from my face, the Queen looked pleased with herself. Valka stepped forward and indicated to Cloudjumper to come forward. Ever sensible and intuitive to Valka's needs Couldjumper approached Valka as she lead him towards the Queen. Merida stood her ground and a small smile gracing her face. Cloudjumper rolled his eyes at Toothless' antics before holding Merida's gaze and inclining his head to her in what was unmistakably a bow to the Queen. She mirrored his action before reaching out a hand to brush Cloudjumer's flank. On walking past Cloudjumper the Queen's gaze fell on the skeleton of the crushed bear.

In the deepening gloom the Queen's quiet voice echoed clearly across the stones

"This is a place full of magic," she stated to no one in particular. Mom reached her first, and joined her looking down at the bones. In the same monotonous quiet tone she continued, "this is the final resting place of the demon bear Mor'Du, my mother killed him to protect me and my brothers. When the stone crushed him it released his spirit and he became a Wisp"

"A Wisp..." Breathed Valka still staring at the remains of the giant bear.

" Aye, a Will O' the Wisp. They lead you to your fate..." Whispered the Queen

"Are they small, blue, and coo like a happy babe?" Asked Valka in her calm serious voice

The Queen's head jerked up and fixed Mom with a hard stare

"We followed them through the wood until we reached the village when we arrived" I add in a helpful holding her gaze. The Queen's face has become and unreadable mask.

"We should go, it will be full dark soon" She states, her regal tone once more in place. "Bring the dragons, they will be housed in the stables. I have already made arrangements. It is up to you if you would like to stay with them there. Rooms have been made up in the castle, if you prefer. She lead the way out of the circle, towards her monstrous horse, clipping the grass, just visible in the deepening twilight.

The Queen mounts her horse, she places her weapons in her boot, over her shoulder and at her waist. I call to her that we will fly low over the trees keeping up with her. She doesn't wait and we ride our dragons soon catching her up. She's right, she certainly knows the terrain even in near darkness.

"What do you think that was about?" I whisper to Mom. She catches my eye and shrugs with a small shake of her head.


	4. Chapter 3

Hiccup:

True to her word the Queen had made arrangements for the dragons in the Castle's stables. On arriving back the Queen dismounted the Behemoth, calling for the stable master to attend to him. Clasping her hands in front of her, with regal authority in place she waited for us to alight from our dragons. Looking around her she spoke in a carrying voice that reached the few staff members that were still working late in the evening,

"I have invited Hiccup and Valka here to give us expert advice on the current dragon problem. They have brought with them their trained dragons Toothless and Cloudjumper. The dragons will be staying in the stables. Do not approach them unless yeh have previously spoken with either Hiccup or Valka in reference on how to interact with them. If an incident occurs between yehselves and a dragon they will not be held responsible"

She looks to Mom and me asking

"Have yeh decided on yeh sleeping arrangements?"

Mom steps forward with an incline of her head stating in her mild voice

"Your majesty, Hiccup has chosen to bunk with the dragons in the stables, so as not to cause any mishaps between your people and them." The arrival of the tame flying monsters had caused a stir amongst the staff still milling in the courtyard. "I have chosen to impose upon your offer of a room within the castle as my body aches with sleeping on hard surfaces during our travels here." She unconsciously rubs the small of her back and I feel concerned, Mom neglected to say that she was feeling this way when we discussed our sleeping arrangements following the Queen back to the castle. The Queen claps her hands and a plump middle aged woman appears by her side bobbing a curtsy.

"Maudie, take Valka to the guest room we have prepared and see that she is comfortable." Maudie waits for Mom to gather her things and leads her into the castles.

The Queen pauses as if reaching a decision.

"This way Hiccup." She beckons her hand for me to follow as she leads me past the well lit wooden stable block, where I can see her horse being brushed down by a young stable hand, on to a darkened stone hut. "I thought it would be better for a dragon to be in a place that won't catch fire so easily." She lights a torch and places it in a bracket lighting the room. It is clean, fresh hay and two newly stuffed straw mattresses have been placed there along with some bright woolen blankets. I suddenly feel tired. I nod to the Queen in appreciation

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Toothless and Cloudjumper barge past me, knocking me into the Queen, she begins to laugh but turns it into a cough. The dragons turn in circles bedding down, getting comfy close by each other. She turns to leave,

"Good night Hiccup, hope yeh sleep well." Leaving me alone with my thoughts, I close the hut's door, dump my stuff and take my flight suit off leaving my shirt and braes on. I climb onto the mattresses spreading out over both and pull a fine wool blanket over myself. Though I am exhausted from the journey here my mind continuously turns over the days events. The Queen – Merida, is interesting, capable, understanding and brave. Having never seen a dragon before, she naturally did what took me days to do with Toothless... She seems to have another side to her, not the stately professional that greeted us. But a more fun loving, spirited side untempered by the responsibilities of being Queen. What was that she said about the Will O' The Wisps leading you to your fate? They lead us to DunBroch... Were they leading us there to discover more about the dragons and potentially about Night Fury's? I eventually fall asleep dreaming of giant, hairy beasts and glimpses of fire haired women and new Night Fury's.

Merida:

Back in me room, the maids have helped me out of my dress and into me nightie. I nod me thanks to them and they leave me be for the night. I sit on the deep window ledge and look out of the window over the dark kingdom. The day proved to be more intriguing than most. I haven't had a day like that since that Witch gave me that spell, despite the bad memories, I smile. It brought the family closer together. This leads me to think about the Wisps, Hiccup said he and Valka were lead to the castle by them. What fate did they have here? Was it to do with the dragons? Their mention of the Wisps completely wrong footed me at the stone circle. I really didn't want to have to tell them the story of my family and Mor'Du, it's painful though it ended in a good way. The wisps have a funny way of leading you to where you need to be... almost like they have an odd sense of humour. I snort at that. Meeting Tootless and Cloudjumper was exciting, Hiccup and Valka's relationship with their dragon appears very intuitive, symbiotic even, like an extension of one another. You can see aspects of them in the dragons they ride. Toothless is outgoing and eager, Cloudjumper more thoughtful and reserved. I would have thought approaching them would be more... scary? With Toothless I felt that I wanted to win his regard and be accepted by him.

Valka seems caring and serene, she's wise and present, in a way she reminds me of Mum. Hiccup is definitely charming, I smirk at the thought. He doesn't seem to be aware of this. I can't believe he broke with tradition to train the dragon's threatening his tribe, instead of killing them. He must have incredible empathy to see himself in such a creature. The pairings of dragon and rider appear to go much deeper than that of horse and rider. I have ridden Angus for years before he was put out to pasture, to enjoy his old age. Our relationship never reached that depth. You would never be lonely or isolated having a relationship with a dragon. I feel a twinge of deep seated loneliness that hasn't surfaced for years.

In the morning we will have to begin to plan a way in which to deal with the dragon attacks.

The sound of running and the clatter of me bedroom door awakens me, and I fall from the windowsill feeling cold and stiff. Maudie pulls me up babbling about Dragons and Harris and the Dingwall's. It is still dark outside. It being the height of summer it must be very early.

"Maudie, Maudie, calm down. What about Harris and Seren?"

"They're here, your majesty, their village was attacked by dragons two days ago!"

"No" I whisper as I hurry to get dressed. I fling off me nightie and find a plain under tunic that I pull over me head along with me dark blue linen dress. I place me dagger in me boot and buckle a long belt around me hips. I rush for the Great Hall and am greeted with shouting and movement. I spot Harris towering head and shoulders above the rest, his orange curls falling down past his shoulders. His red beard is beginning to come in. I run over nearly knocking people out the way

"Harris" I call as I run into his arms. It's like hitting a wall – he lifts me from the floor with a jovial shout earning a tut from Seren standing nearby. Seren smiles at me in haughty way placing a hand affectionately on my arm before rubbing her hand on her swollen belly. Seren has inherited her father's fine, pale blonde hair, plaited down her back it reaches to her knees. She is wearing fine silks in a fashionable cut, though to be honest she has the sort of figure and poise that would make a flour sack look amazing. "Yeh've been busy," I say smacking Harris on the chest with the back of my hand, smirking at Seren's burgeoning bump. "Yeh never said I was going to be an aunty."

"One hardly talks about such things" says Seren scandalised, "At least until a safe arrival occurs."

I have forgotten their reason for being here. "The dragons!" I yelp.

Harris looks at the floor dejected.

"They came to the village attacking two days ago in the wee hours, taking sheep and cattle, burning homes. Lord Dingwall and Wee have stayed to rebuild and defend the village from further attack. There was nothing we could do, we couldn't see them. They were black as the night, they were lightning quick, shooting ball of blue flame at those of us who attempted to protect the livestock. There were more than a few casualties. No one has died. Yet."

I look around the hall and spot the blonde mustache belonging to the Master of the Guard.

"Andrew!" I bellow over the hubbub. The crowd of people part to let him approach. "Fetch Chief Hiccup from the stables."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hiccup:

I am woken after only a few hours of sleep by the clatter of hooves and shouts coming from the courtyard. Toothless is agitated, bearing his teeth. I can here the sound of metal – maybe weapons. He might be thinking they're going to attack us. I jump out of bed and begin the task of buckling in to my flight suit. The courtyard, is quieter now, though I can hear the sounds of excited chatter coming from the stable block nearby. Toothless is calmer now and has retracted his teeth when a loud knock sounds from the door, Toothless immediately takes a defensive stance. When a voice, I recognize as the guard who let us in, comes through the door.

"Chief Hiccup, Her Majesty requires your presence in the Great Hall"

He doesn't open the door, he must have heeded the Queen's warning last night. I call,

"Be out in a sec"

I move over to Toothless and rub his head, "Calm down, Buddy. I'll be back soon, stay here with Cloudjumper". Cloudjumper sits up and tilts his head curiously to one side. Toothless chirrups in understanding.

I walk with the guard to through the courtyard and keep to the Great Hall. The guard holds the door open, to a room that is too busy for this time in the morning. It can only mean there has been another dragon attack. I don't see Mom anywhere. I do see a man mountain with the same fiery locks of hair as the Queen. He is vast, in the same way as Dad was. Towering over the people gathered here. Next to him I can just glimpse the Queen's bright curls. I begin to move through the small gathering of people. I look over to the Queen and the bear-man, they have got to be related. The Queen looks alive in a way she didn't yesterday, bouncing - full of vivacity. She must be happy to see the other redhead despite the circumstances. Others in the hall appear concerned. As I reach the Queen she catches my eye and gives me a full smile that lights up her whole face. I feel a blush rising over my cheeks and I rub the back of my neck self consciously. No one has smiled at me like that in quite a while. I give a short bow and give her a half smile back. She nobs, then places a hand on the huge man's arm.

"Chief Hiccup, This is me brother Harris and his wife Seren, he's just arrived from the Dingwall Clan's place." Closer to Harris is young, in his early twenties at the most. I only come to his chin and I am not un-tall. He has a slight beard just beginning to thicken and wears his red wild hair to his mid-back. He is wearing a kilt and shirt like most men, though has a claymore strapped to his back. This was probably what Toothless was so agitated about. "Chief Hiccup is here to advise us on the dragon problem, along with another of his tribe, Valka. Chief Hiccup and the Hairy Hooligan's of the Island of Berk train dragons – they actually ride them!" The blonde woman next to Harris gives a small gasp, she is slender and tall, her body just beginning to show that she's pregnant.

Harris gives me an appraising look, with his size, he looks more Viking than I do, his eyes come to rest on my prosthesis.

"Good to meet yeh," he says shaking my hand firmly.

"Harris' description of the dragons matches the ones we were given by villagers." States the Queen giving Harris the side eye

"Was it one or more than one?" I ask

"Oh Aye, more than one, judging by the number of blasts of blue flame. They were quick and accurate. Taking two cows and six sheep. They were efficient, attacking only when engaged by those protecting what's theirs. We were lucky we had as few injuries as we did." Harris states.

I puff out my cheeks and rub the back of my head in amazement. There could be as many as eight Night Fury's with this nest of dragons. Just yesterday I thought there was one in the entirety of Midgard.

"We need to get to the Dingwall's clan, Harris, so that we can track them back to their nest", the Queen says

"When did this happen Harris?" I ask

"Three nights ago,"

"How far away do you live?"

"It took us two days to get here."

Whilst we had stood talking the hall had emptied out. The Queen is talking to Seren.

"Yeh must be tired, Maudie would have had one of the maids ready yeh and Harris a room, I'll have someone take you."

"Thank you Merida, I didn't think being pregnant would be this exhausting." One of the young maids appears by Seren

"Come with me, me Lady," she says leading Seren away.

"We should move into the library to discuss getting to the Dingwall's home. Planning our next move. Should we wake Valka, to take part in the discussions Chief Hiccup? Or would it be better to let her rest?"

"Best wake her. She'll want to know what's going on"

The Queen spots Maudie scurrying across the Hall, "Maudie," She shouts, making the poor woman jump "Wake Valka and bring her to the library please." Maudie continues to bustle in the direction she was heading.

The Queen leads myself and Harris up the stairs at the back of the hall, along a corridor into a large circular room with great windows set high above the shelves, letting in the dawn light. The room is covered with shelves containing, scrolls, manuscripts and books. It's more written material than I have seen in my life.

"Woah," I gape "Fishlegs would love it here"

"Fishlegs?" Asks Harris

"An old friend and one of Berk's Councillor's, he loves facts, reading and books – in that order"

The Queen walks over to one of the shelves and brings over a scroll that comes to her shoulder. She walks up to a large table and spreads it out. It shows a map of the Scotland, Orkneys, Shetland and Berk. Queen Merida Points out DunBroch on the east side of the Scottish Highlands, then points to Dingwall clan's village on the west side.

"It will take us another two days two get to get to the Dingwall's." states the Queen

"It would be quicker to fly," I counter

"Fly?" Asks Harris

"They brought their dragons with them" Says the Queen waving away her brothers comment with her hand. "Yeh and Valka could, but the rest of us have to go on horseback. They might try to attack you if they see yeh coming by dragon"

"Not if you come with us, we could land in the woods here" I say pointing out a wooded area on the map, "and walk the rest of the way, so as not to cause anxiety. Like we did when we came here."

At that point Mom knocks and enters the room.

"Good Morning Valka," says the Queen with a small smile, "this is me brother Harris, he arrived in the night. His village was attacked by dragons, we're just discussing how best to get there"

Mom takes in the hulk that is Harris, then she smiles and approaches the map.

"I was about to suggest that we go on ahead to the Dingwall village, and that Merida rides with us" I say looking up to see the Queen's reaction, it's also the first time I've called her by her name not her title. I wonder if she notices. She looks shocked, then delighted.

"Fly with yeh, really?" She didn't notice me not calling her by a title, but Mom did. She catches my eye.

"Yeah, Toothless is fine having two riders. Though it might be best if you try flying first before making this trip as it's not for everyone."

"Harris can come with me on Cloudjumper" Says Valka. Harris looks less than happy about flying on the back of winged monster.

"We can bring the dragon's to the field at the side of the castle for a flight test, we can see how you get on..." I suggest. Merida looks thrilled.

"How long will it take us to get to there by dragon?"

"About a day..." Supplies Mom

"What about you Harris, do you want to go on a dragon or ride back with Seren?" Asks Merida

"I'm willing to give this dragon riding a go. I'll come back for Seren after we've sorted the pesky dragons out."

Merida's stomach lets out an epic rumble, I chuckle.

"I'm starving," She says "let's get something to eat then meet in the field in an hour."

Merida:

After stuffing me gob with some breakfast, Harris and I walk out to the field. A crowd of villagers had gathered to gawp at the dragons and their Vikings. Me message has appeared to gotten out, the onlookers are well back from them. Hiccup mounts his black cat like dragon, Toothless crouches back then pounces into the air. They begin what appears to be a well practiced display, moving as one being through the sky as they spin, glide and loop riding the air like a giant eagle. They climb vertically higher and higher when at the peak of their loop Hiccup comes loose going into a dive, keeping up with Toothless and reattaching himself mid-descent. Toothless lands gracefully on the ground, making a laugh like sound, he evidently enjoyed himself. The crowd are silent for a moment before cheering and clapping breakout.

"What an utter roaster," Harris mutters under his breath, I snort a laugh and we approach as I say "Aww, are you jealous? Poor wee lamb". He makes to grab me and I dodge him, bouncing straight into Hiccup with an "oof."

Hiccup laughs as he rights me, it's a nice sound. "Careful there." He says. I cough and straighten myself, as Mum taught me to do, trying to control a blush. Harris starts to laugh and I resist the urge to deck him, I'd probably come off worse. "Are you ready to have a go at this flying thing, Your Majesty?"

"Aye, as ready as I'll ever be"

Hiccup produces a belt, "This will tether you to me as we fly, is it alright if I put it round you?"

I lift my arms as he gently buckles the belt around my waist, I suppress a shiver. It's been a while since a member of the opposite sex has touched me. I stare into the distance. "There, all done." He leads me over to Toothless and offers me his hand to help me up. I resist the compulsion to knock it back. "Sit to the back of the saddle" he says as I take his hand, its warm and calloused. I wonder what he does to make it so. Straddling Toothless is different to Artair and Angus, his back is much wider. Wearing a dress to ride a dragon is inconvenient, I can see why Valka wears leggings under her slitted skirt. It would make dragon riding much easier. Hiccup mounts Toothless turning to tether my belt to his, he catches my eye and holds my gaze. It feels like I have stopped breathing. "Ready?" I nod once, not capable of answering.

Hiccup leans forward to say something to Toothless, I can feel Toothless tensing like a coiled spring "Hold on" says Hiccup as Toothless leaps into the air. I hold tight to Hiccup's waist, as the ground drops away from us, I feel like I have left my stomach there. I also feel light as Toothless speeds through the air, moving, up and down and round. I begin to enjoy the sensation and raise both hands into the air

"This is amazing!" I shout to the wind.

I hear Hiccup laugh, as they begin to descend to the ground, I quickly grab hold of him, with a yelp. We land on the ground with a jolt, Toothless making a purring sound, appearing proud of himself. I pat his side with my hand "Thank you, Toothless" His black scales are warm and smooth. Hiccup unclips me and I turn and slide to the ground. He does the same. Harris approaches smiling.

"Enjoy the ride, did yeh?" He says with a wink, this time I do punch him on the arm. It hurts, but it makes me feel better. I guess some things never change. I hear Hiccup laugh aloud.

"Yeh turn now Harris – let's how yeh go" I say, Harris pales visibly, Valka helps him on with the belt and assists him on to the back of Cloudjumper. Valka places his hands on her waist as Cloudjumper takes off from the ground. I hear running behind me, it's Seren. She is wide eyed with worry. I reach out to hold her back.

"It's alright, Seren." I say rubbing her shoulders, HIccup who nods a welcome. I give her a quick explanation of what is happening. We turn to watch Cloudjumper glide through the sky above the field, from here you can see that Harris is holding himself rigidly. They come in to land and Harris shakily dismounts. He spots Seren and draws himself up, setting his chin. He walks up to her and hugs her, kissing her cheek at the same time. Valka approaches. She chuckles lightly,

"Do you think you could cope with flying all the way to your village?" She asks calmly

"I should think so, as long as I don't eat before we fly" Harris answers. He still looks pale, I laugh.

"Maudie will take good care of you here Seren." I say, "she loves having someone to cluck over, and you probably won't give her as much trouble as Hamish, Hubert and Harris did either." Between her and Andrew they will keep the castle running smoothly I think. They've done it before when I attended me brothers weddings.

The crowd had begun to disperse.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow. It's too late in the day to leave now, we'll have to make camp overnight."

Hamish nods in agreement. I move towards the castle, there are things I need to put in place before I leave.

It's been a long summer's day. I'm fed up with the nuances of readying the staff and castle for my departure. I go to the stables and get Artair sorted to go out for our daily evening ride, there aren't many people around, I don't see Hiccup or Valka in the yard. I canter through the village and out into the forest heading along one of me favourite tracks picking up speed. I love the sensation of riding, it feels like freedom to me. That is until flying on Toothless today, that must be how a bird feels. We eventually come to our destination, a stream with pools of water ideal for swimming. I dismount and tie Artair, leaving him to nibble at the fresh grass as I strip me dress off, me under tunic and underwear, then wade into the cooling water. I dive under wetting me hair, enjoying the feeling of the movement of water against me skin. I come up for air and lie on me back floating as I think about the days ahead; looking for dragons with Hiccup and Valka. I think about the way he looked at me as he tethered himself to me, I feel excited and smile thinking about HIccup's green eyes and lopsided smile.

It's then that I see a shadow pass over the sun through the closed lids of my eyes, the forest has stilled. I open my eyes and see the outline of Toothless passing over the sky. They look to be quite high up, thankfully, Praise Morrigan. I wade to the side and rake my fingers through me hair, letting the air dry me before putting me underwear and tunic back on. I sling me dress over Artair's back, then climb up meself.

We begin our canter back to the castle when I hear a soft 'ooo'. I feel my shoulders tense as I turn Artair to see a Wisp. I swallow the anxiety in me throat and prompt Artair forward with me heels. We follow the wisps through the woods until we reach the standing stones.

In the middle I can see Hiccup sitting still, he appears to be writing, Toothless is bouncing about rubbing himself against the stones. I dismount and leave Artair where he is, he won't enter the ring of megaliths anyhow. I approach the Stones and Toothless notices me, he obviously knows I pose no threat as he continues to frolic in the long grass. I walk closer to Hiccup, he's engrossed in what he's doing. I move soundlessly as if hunting a dear and then plunk down next to him. I see what he's doing.

"Is that me?" I ask pointing to the page he has open on his lap

"What this? No, no. Well, yes... Erm. What are you doing here Merida?!" The image on the page is beautifully drawn. I have my eyes closed and look relaxed, my hair spirals out as if in water around my face... He called me Merida.

"Yeh saw me earlier didn't you?" For some reason I don't feel bothered by this

"You still haven't answered my first question?" He looks panicked and is trying to distract me, quickly closing his book.

"The wisps lead me here" I consider teasing him as I would me brothers but I haven't the heart. "That's the most lovely picture anyone has ever made of me, yeh have quite a talent, Hic" I say nudging his shoulder with my own, giving him a gentle smile. He meets me gaze with that smile of his and gives a nervous laugh. It's then that I reach out and snatch the book from his hand. He tries to take it back and we fall over, him pinning me to the soft ground, the book knocked from me grasp. His face is to close to mine, I can feel the heat of his breath on my mouth. He stills and eyes open wider in shock as I close the gap and me mouth meets his. At first he doesn't respond, then his eyes close, and our kiss deepens as he reciprocates me advances. I close me eyes as his hands move through the hair around me face. Me hands are on his neck and back when everything stops abruptly with an "oof" from Hiccup as he rolls to one side. I can hear Toothless making a laughing sound. As I open my eyes Hiccup is picking himself up from the ground and begins to chase Toothless around the stones.

"Come here you Useless Reptile" He shouts with a laugh. I guffaw at their antics. Dusk has begun to deepen. I'll have to get back, people will start to worry. I stand and make my way to the edge of the circle giggling at the playful pair.

"Meet me at the edge of the field near the castle on the forest side in a hour" I shout, "and bring Toothless"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hiccup:

Merida leaves the Stone Circle as the sun dips below the horizon, calling to meet her as she goes. I haven't kissed anyone for a good while, Hel, I haven't liked someone like this for a good while. That kiss was great. Merida is amazing, she seems to have come to life over the past day or so, lively, spirited and fiery. I get a smack in the face from Toothless' tail for being lost in thought. I catch him up and scratch behind his ears saying "you couldn't have waited for, like, a couple of minutes more to get my attention, could you Bud?"

I pick up my sketchbook from where it fell and open it to the drawing of Merida in the water. My face heats at the thought of seeing her floating nude in the stream. By Thor, she's beautiful. She looked so serene there, I can't believe she caught me drawing her. I can feel my face redden further at the embarrassment of being caught sketching her. She didn't seem angry. She can move without a sound - I didn't know she was there until she was sitting beside me.

"Come on Bud, let's go meet Merida." I mount Toothless and tether my flight suit to him.

We lurk at the edge of the forest. The moon is full and the night is warm, lights begin to disappear throughout the castle. I begin to worry that she isn't coming. When Toothless picks his head up and chirrups a greeting. Again she has moved soundlessly (to my ears) appearing at my side a few seconds later. In the moonlight I can see that she has changed what she was wearing to a sleeveless tunic that goes to her knees, leggings and tight fitting boots. She smiles broadly in greeting. I redden and rub the back of my neck muttering "Hey"

"Can we fly somewhere please?" She asks.

"Erm... we can, but I don't have the other flight belt with me. You'll have to put your arms around me..."

"I don't think that'll be a problem" she smirks. Toothless rolls his eyes as he lowers himself so that we can get on. This time she does it herself with confidence. I slide on in front of her. I feel my stomach flip as her slender hands reach round my waist. Her curls tickle the back of my neck. Toothless walks into the clearing and mounts the sky.

"Where to?" I ask

"The Fire Falls" she gives me directions. The night is bewitching, the full moon has silvered the landscape and it is easy to see the beauty of the land. I hear the falls before we see them, we land on what she calls the Crone's Tooth. In this light the water looks likes molten metal falling over the cliff. Merida reaches out her hands and drinks the water she has caught. She places her hands under the water and offer some to me. I drink from her outstretched hands.

"It's said that only the ancient kings were brave enough to climb the Crones Tooth and drink from the falls" She says. "It's not the first time I've done it"

"You, You climbed up here yourself?" I ask amazed.

"Yeah, in a dress." She snorts at the memory and smiles. "Me Mum always wanted me to be the perfect princess, she found it hard to accept her wild daughter. I rebelled by becoming a master archer, climbing the falls and rejecting suitors in marriage. I took it a step further and had a witch turn her into a bear." I raise my eyebrows.

"I take it she's not still roaming the countryside as a bear?"

"No, she died six years ago. We were much closer mainly due to the bear thing" She takes my hand and we sit with her head on my shoulder looking out on the moonlit hills and forest. "I'll tell you the story of Mordu..."

She tells me of how a mad bewitched bear took her Dad's leg on her fourth birthday, and how when she turned sixteen her mother arranged games for suitors to compete for her hand in marriage. After she beat the suitors in an archery contest her and her mother had a vicious row and she rode away into the night. The wisps appeared leading her to a witches cottage, where she was given a spell to Change Her Fate. It turned her mother into a bear, and her triplet brothers (by accident). "We had to mend our bond, that we tore with pride." She explains. She managed to broker a peace between the clans, whereby the Clan's descendants could choose who to marry, for love, if they so wanted. She stopped her Dad killing her mother thinking she was a real bear, her mother whilst still a bear pushed a standing stone on to Mordu killing him before he could kill Merida and releasing him from the spell placed upon him by the witch. "The family became much closer after that, but Bad died a few weeks before I turned twenty. I still miss him."

I tell her about how Mom was taken by dragons and how I found her again. The brief time Dad and she spent together before Toothless was forced to kill him by an Alpha dragon and how the other dragon riders and Toothless and I defeated Drago Bludvist and how Toothless became an Alpha, about how I became Chief of Berk. I feel better after telling her the story. Merida looks teary.

"We were both similar when we were younger." She says, "Neither of us cared for our clan's traditions, we changed our fate." I kiss the top of her curly head and she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"We should go Merida, we need to get going early in the morning." I stand and offer her a hand and pull her up. Toothless uncurls and stretches, we climb on, Toothless jumpers off the Crone's Tooth and into the air. We fly over the forest and land on the tallest of the castle's turrets. I help Merida down and kiss her hand as she turns to leave. She watches us descend to the courtyard.

I take Toothless into the stone hut near the stables and find Mom and Cloudjumper asleep there. Toothless begins bedding down, I take off my flight suit and put my sketchbook away. I settle down next to Toothless. He covers me with a wing and we fall into a dreamless sleep together.

I am awakened a few hours later by Mom moving around the room. She appears to be trying not to wake me. "Morning" I say as I stretch. I wiggle out from under Toothless' wing. Mom looks over, she seems inquisitive more than concerned .

"Where did you and Toothless get to last night?" She asks.

I shrug "You know, scouted about, lost track of time sketching, that sort of thing." I smirk turning my back to her

"Best get dressed if you want to get breakfast" she says as she leaves the room. I hurriedly get into my flight suit and leave for the kitchen. When I get there I find the usual hustle and bustle, Mom is sat at the table eating toast and drinking peppermint tea. I sit with her and reach for some strawberries and ladle myself some porridge. Harris walks through the kitchen pinching a tray of cakes from the side, narrowly dodging a whack with a wooden spoon from the cook. He puts them on the table with a clash and begins to stuff them into his mouth.

"Hungry this morning?" I ask him.

"I've been deprived of cooks cakes for nearly a year." He says with a mouth full, spraying me with cake.

"Hey, watch the leather. That doesn't wash out." I wipe crumbs from my suit

"Me and me brothers were always in here causing havoc when we lived in the castle. We're triplets" he explains

"Are they all walking mountains like you?"

"Oh aye, we're the spit of each other. We're the same size as Dad was or bigger."

"Your as big as my dad was when he was alive." I say

"What happened to all of this?" He jokes, gesturing to all of me

"Are you gesturing to all this raw Viking-ness?" I say pointing to myself

"He gets that from me" Chimes in Mom, "Along with the brains"

Merida arrives dressed as she was last night. She has a bag with her, her bow in one hand and quiver full of arrows on her back. She slings the bow on the table and sits across from me with a quick wink. She leans forward to spoon porridge into her bowl as Harris speaks in a high pitched voice

"A Queen does nae place her weapons on the table"

"Ooo, I'm sorry Mother" Says Merida lifting her bow clipping Harris on the head as she puts the bow next to her on the bench. Merida eats the porridge delicately

Harris nudges me and whispers, "She's only eating like that cos yeh here, normally she stuffs her gob like a bear" Merida's eye's narrow at him as she kicks him under the table. Harris chuckles rubbing his knee.

"Yeh, wait until I get Seren on her own and I tell her all the shite yeh got up to as a lad" she says. Harris tenses.

"Yeh wouldn't dare" he says

"Just yeh wait" she replies

I can feel Mom shaking with laughter next to me, this makes me laugh.

"You're just like Ruffnut and Tuffnut" She says "they're twins who have dedicated their lives to Loki, the god of mischief"

"Good job the triplets didn't know them growing up" says Merida rolling her eyes.

Maudie comes bustling in, "Your Majesty, you can't leave looking like that!" She says gesturing to Merida's clothing.

"Looking like what exactly Maudie, like Valka?" Merida waves a hand in Mom's direction

"Erm.. Um...but..." Stutters Maudie

"It's practical, I'm going to be riding a _dragon._ I found yesterday that dresses don't work riding dragon's." Merida gives Maudie a cast iron stare, Maudie flinches and walks away.

"She gets that from Mum" whispers Harris.

"I had the Stable Master leave two baskets of fish by the stone stable" says Merida still bristling from Maudie's comment. Mom stands, "I'll go see to the dragons". She leaves the kitchen heading for the courtyard. Harris has worked his way through the pile of cakes, he wipes his hand across his mouth and gives me a wink saying "I best go say goodbye to Seren" then he walks up the stairs to the Great Hall. The kitchen bustles with staff to-ing and froing. Merida gives me a serene smile before standing with her bow on her shoulder and bag in her hand. She gently touches her fingertips to mine. "See yeh on the field" she says.

Merida:

I go to the field near the castle. In the early morning I am alone as I await for the others to join me. I lie on the grass in the warm new day sunshine. Last night with Hiccup was amazing, he's amazing. We have so much in common from when we were younger. Gods and Goddesses, that kiss at the stone circle was great, I haven't kissed anyone in ages. I sigh. A shadow goes over the sun, I open my eyes to see Hiccup smiling down at me. I smile back.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, time to get moving" He says and offers me a hand which I bat away, before rolling over and standing up. I look towards the castle, Valka and Harris are leaving the courtyard, heading in our direction. I can see Valka laughing as Harris leans in to tell her something. He's a giant flirt, he'd flirt with anything female or male. I sigh again. Hiccup is handing me the flying belt, which I buckle around myself. I move over to Toothless and greet him by rubbing behind his ears.

"Morning Toothless" I say as I climb onto the saddle. Hiccup also gives Toothless an affectionate touch of meeting his forehead to the dragons and strokes his hand over the side of the dragons face. He gets on in front of me and flashes me his half smile as he tethers us to one another.

Valka and Harris are settling on Cloudjumper. Hiccup brings his arm up and points forward, both Toothless and Cloudjumper leap into the sky. We climb higher into the sky, that feeling of freedom intensifies as the ground falls away.

"Does flying always feel like this?" I ask Hiccup

"Everytime" He replies smiling through his beard

We fly north west over the hills and forests, coming up to the Dingwall Clan late afternoon. We land in the Forest out of sight of the village as planned. We walk a for a bit and come across a cave where we can keep the dragons until we introduce them to the Dingwall's. We decide it's best if Hiccup and Valka stay with them until we get back with Lord Dingwall and Wee.

Harris and I move through the forest towards the village, we walk briskly as we need to be back before nightfall.

"Soo, you and Hiccup?" Says Harris, By Morrigan, he sounds just like Dad. I immediately walk straighter with my head up, my face deadpan.

"There is no me and Hiccup." I say, Gods, I sound just like Mum. I'm getting old.

"I've seen the way yeh look at him" he says nudging me with his arm

"Look at him how?" I do the Mum thing and become calm and condescending.

"Not so much the way yeh look at him, it's the way yeh are with him" He explains. I forgot Harris could be astute when he wanted to be. Just like Dad. "Yeh not like this..." He gestures to all of me. "Yeh not doing yeh Queen Merida thing with him. Yeh like yeh used to be around me, Hu and Hamish. Yeh got yeh spark back. I like it"

I bristle with resentment. "Yeh talking shite as usual, Harris" I storm away as Harris shrugs and follows behind me. I refuse to talk anymore until we reach the edge of the forest.

I can see the village through the trees, there are few buildings left undamaged. Repairs to the wattle and daub houses is continuing into the evening, the castle being stone is relatively unscathed. Villagers spot Harris and myself and drop what they are doing they walk over asking how we go there so fast. We ask after Dingwall Senior and Wee. They have left for the castle having just completed thatching a cottage. We head there hoping to catch up with them. They are in the courtyard. Lord Dingwall looks the same as ever, MacIntosh's comment that he looks like a troll is as applicable now as it was nineteen years ago. Wee had a lucky late growth spurt and is taller than his dad, he still has that dreamy expression. Harris says he's a decent sparring partner - I didn't expect that. Though apparently he likes to recite his own epic poems of a winter evening. I'm glad it's nearing mid-summer.

"Greetings Lord Dingwall, Wee." I say nodding to each of them, we catch them off guard and they look shocked for a moment before Wee bows, then so does Lord Dingwall with a bit of effort. He looks in pain though he'd never admit it. "We've come to remedy the dragon problem"

"Yeh Majesty, Harris, I was nae expecting yeh back so fast" says Lord Dingwall, Wee claps Harris on his back with genuine affection.

"How are Morag and the bairns, Wee?" I ask.

"Well, Thank yeh, Yeh Majesty. Morag's expecting her sixth any day now."

"I can see where Seren gets it from." I give him a wink – Wee looks shocked.

"We got back so fast as we came by dragon." interrupts Harris.

"Yeh shitting me!" exclaims Wee, earning smack up the back of the head from Lord Dingwall. I cough to cover a laugh.

"No Wee, we are not." I fold my hands in front of me and explain "I invited the Dragon Riders of Berk to advise us on the problem. Their Chief Hiccup and another dragon expert, Valka, came with their bonded dragons to advise us on how to deal with the issues we are having. We flew here with them. Yeh can meet them in the wood or we can bring them here to introduce yeh. If we bring them here yeh must put yeh weapons away and give me yeh word that no harm will come to either the riders or their dragons. We may never solve the problem without their help."

"Bring them here," says old Dingwall "I guarantee their safety"

We are given horses as the day begins to ebb. Harris and I ride back through the forest to meet with Hiccup and Valka.

"Yeh look happier on that horse than Yeh did on Cloudjumper." I say to Harris

"Yeh looked happier on that dragon, though I think that had more to do with the rider than anything" he retorts.

"There yeh go, talking bollocks again" I roll my eyes. What would he actually think if he knew what had gone on last night?

We reach the cave and dismount. Valka then Hiccup come out to meet us.

"We're to take yeh to the village to meet the Dingwall's. Merida set the ground rules. They won't bother yeh." Says Harris to the Vikings

Hiccup nods once.

"We have a fire going in the cave, Valka caught a couple hares, you're welcome to share, you both look tired" Hiccup says looking at me. My stomach give a loud rumble. They all laugh, we move into the entrance. The cavern smells of roasted meat. I am hungry. I sit on the ground near the fire. Hiccup takes the hares off the spit and breaks them apart giving me first choice before passing the metal dish around the others.

"Tomorrow morning we'll track the dragons from the air to find their nest. Once we've tackled the queen the dragon attacks will stop. Night Fury's are fish eaters, most dragons are. They just need other food sources to give to the queen as they're so large." Hiccup says

"I'm coming with yeh." They begin to protest. "It's traditional for monarch to meet threats against their kingdom. I'll be there." Hiccup meets my gaze and his shoulder drop.

"Fine, but it will be dangerous. Even with Toothless being an Alpha."

"Same here. I'm coming." Chips in Harris. "It was my village that was attacked"

"I don't mind taking you, but you have to do as we say" responds Valka

Harris and I nod in agreement. We enjoy the rest of the rabbit and kick earth over the fire to put it out. The sun is dipping over the worlds edge as we mount the horses and make a procession through the woods. It is fully dark by the time we reach the Dingwall village.

The villagers have lit torches and are awaiting our arrival, the Dingwall family at the forefront. True to his word Lord Dingwall has persuaded the village to put away their weapons. The people are in awe of the dragons and their riders, crowding round to see Toothless and Cloudjumper. Hiccup stands on Toothless' back raising his arms to quiet the gatherers. Once the susurrus has stopped Hiccup begins to speak.

"We are the Dragon Riders of Berk, we are here to try and help sort your problem with the dragons. The Queen will ride with us to the dragons nest in the morning, where we shall try and remedy the difficulties you are having." Hiccup commands the attention of those who have come to welcome us, you can see the chief in him. To those here he must look like something from legend come to life. Standing on a moving dragon and talking to a crowd of onlookers, every inch the Dragon Rider we have heard about around the fire side during winter. The crowd begin to talk with one another and disperse to walk home. The Dingwall's approach us and I introduce them to the Viking Legends.

"Lord Dingwall, Wee, may I introduce Chief Hiccup and Valka of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe from Berk." Lord Dingwall inclines his head to the pair and offers his hand to Hiccup who shakes it.

"We have made rooms up for you, Your Majesty, Chief Hiccup, Valka." Says Dingwall Senior

"Thank you Lord Dingwall, it's most kind of you to offer, but myself and Valka would rather stay with the dragons. Mainly to prevent any misunderstanding, if you get my meaning." Hiccup says.

"I do, we shall make arrangements for you in the stables" Says Wee, eager to be of assistance.

We are lead to the Castle courtyard and Harris helps me off my horse. I say goodnight to my hosts and to Hiccup and Valka. Harris leads me to a small, but comfortable room. I quickly undress to my underwear and slide into the cool bed. I sleep dreamlessly until morning.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hiccup:

Mom and I awake in the early morning light. We check that we have everything we need, I make sure Inferno is working as she should be. I hope that today goes without hitch, I am worried about bringing Merida and Harris with us. I know she says she is a master archer but I haven't seen her skills. If we time our mission right the other dragons in the nest will be out hunting food for the Queen and we can try to neutralize her without too much going wrong.

We meet up with Merida and Harris in the Dingwall castle kitchens. Merida is looking pale and is quieter than usual, taking sips of peppermint tea and nibbling an apple without enthusiasm. I sit next to her on the bench at the long table.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" I ask straddling the bench, seating myself sideways to better see her response.

"I'm fine, Hiccup. I'm just thinking about how I can help yeh when we get to the nest." She meets my gaze. I really want to reach out and reassure her, but I worry about how she would respond if I do this in front of the others.

"If it's a Stoker Class dragon like the last Queen we encountered it is huge, like every dragon it has weak points, for this dragon its it's wings and it's insides. If you time it right you can aim a blast into it's mouth and blow it up from the inside, it in hales before breathing fire. I also think it's eyes may be a weakness, they're very small, it has eight which is unusual. Therefore, it has no blind spot, most dragon's have one."

Merida swallows and gives me a small smile. "Go fer the eyes. Got it."

Harris is just as quiet his pile of roasted animal pieces untouched, their usual banter is on hold until the mission is complete it seems. We continue breakfast in quiet contemplation. We move out to the clearing before the forest. Harris is putting on his secondary flight belt, whilst Mom fusses round Couldjumper. I hold out my flight belt to Merida, as she steps closer to take it I wrap it around her waist pulling her close to me.

"It'll be dangerous, Merida, but it should be okay." I whisper into her curls

"Bravery is not the absence of fear, Hiccup. I'm safe with yeh." I am unsure if I am worthy of her trust, so much could go wrong. I pull away to see the buckle and she mounts Toothless. He gives a concerned growl and I lean forward stroking the back of his neck.

"We'll be fine, Bud. We take our knocks but we're still here" Toothless lifts his head hitting my chin, I chuckle and turn to tether Merida to me. Merida's clear blue eyes gaze into mine, as I reach out to hook the tether on she pulls me into a deep kiss. I respond, taking her in my arms, my stomach flips as though I am flying. I don't care what the others think as long as she's okay with it. I hear Harris wolf whistle and whoop. She pulls away and flushes a deep red. I give a reassuring smile and bind us together. I turn to the front as Merida wraps her arms around me resting her head against my back.

Harris calls over "Yeh wait until we get back, Mer, yeh not gonna hear the end of this." Merida groans, I can almost feel her rolling her eyes. I risk a glance over my shoulder at the others. Harris is grinning ear to ear and Mom wears one her rare full smiles that lights up her face. I point up into the air and bring my arm down, and like that we are in the air riding through the sky.

As we get up higher I look around to see if I can see any signs of dragons. To the south west I notice a smear of greeny brown on the tree canopy, Toothless takes us down for a closer look. I point it out to Merida.

"Look there, Night Fury guano" Though anxious about what could go wrong, I feel excitement. We finally know that Toothless isn't the last. "From the angle it's at it looks like they're heading south west. What's in that direction?"

"It's a group of Islands known for the wildness of the people that live there. It's where the witch went for the Wickerman Festival, near Stornoway."

"Wickerman Festival?"

"Aye... Yeh don't want to piss off the people that live there. I hear they burn yeh alive inside a giant wicker effigy"

"Huh. You Scotts sound as brutal as some of the Vikings we encounter"

"There are extremists in every tribe or clan yeh come across." I feel her shrug.

We fly towards the islands in the distance, it is getting later in the day. We avoid any of the islands villages or hamlets and land on the west side of the Island. We begin to set up camp. Merida is sorting through the arrows in her quiver. She is wrapping some of the heads in a thin cloth, then dunking them in pitch, she checks the weight of each before placing them in the quiver. Mom is clearing an area for a fire and Harris is coming back with firewood, I can hear him moving towards the camp. He barges past me with a smirk on his face nearly sending me flying with his bulk. I'm never going to live down kissing Merida in front of him, but it was so worth it.

Merida moves to the beach and wades through the shallows hunting fish with Toothless. They have found a good method between them, Toothless herds the fish towards Merida and she shoots them with ease. They are laughing and wet when they come back to the fire. Mom guts them, and I skewer them putting them over the fire. We hear a roar coming from a group of smaller islands off shore and see a plume of dragons leave in the setting sun.

This nest is small; there are only a few dragons, meaning it's only just starting out. Hopefully the queen running it has yet to mature. You can see the Night Fury's silhouettes amongst, the familiar Nadders and Nightmares. I hadn't noticed that I had come to standing. The others too are watching the horizon, the smell of burnt fish fills my nose.

"Get on the dragons!" I shout. Mom kicks earth over the fire and races to Cloudjumper followed by Harris. Merida heads for me, she already has the flight belt on and is mounting Toothless. I lean down to Toothless and say "you ready for this Bud?" He turns to me giving me a goofy grin before turning to the approaching dragons. The dragons fly straight over us heading to the mainland to hunt. So far things are going to our, incredibly sketchy, plan.

Once they are out of sight we take off and head for the island. Toothless begins to get restless feeling the queen's will trying to assert itself – he shakes it off. From above the tiny island you can see a crater in the center falling away into darkness. Merida holds tight as Toothless hovers upright above the crater, and coughs out a challenge to the unseen monster. The earth rumbles and the crater appears to be caving in on itself before it erupts showering rocks and earth into the air along with the queen. We fly higher, I can see Mom and Harris out of the corner of my eye, spiraling out of the way of the debris above us. Through the dust emerges the queen, she is smaller than the last one we faced and a green-blue in color. A fire blast flares at the base of it's wing coming from Cloudjumper above me. The Blue Death focuses its attention on Mom and Harris, they fly higher and the Death follows.

I feel Merida let go of me and shift her weight. I hear a release of breath and an arrow drives itself up to the fletchings through one of the middle eyes. She is good. I turn my head slightly as the Death shrieks in pain, Merida is standing on Toothless' back as Mom does with Cloudjumper when flying alone. The Death turns on us as it in takes a breath, another eye is blinded with an arrow as Merida fires yet again. Cloudjumper releases another wave of fire, this time puncturing it's right wing. I feel Merida sit. Toothless aims as the beast opens it's mouth wider. The plasma blast screeches through the air narrowly missing it's mouth. Another blast of flame erupts – this time from one of Merida's fire arrows. Toothless and I fly lower as I realize that Merida has created a blind spot in the center of the Deaths vision. Another eye is lost to one of Merida's arrows. The queen gives a crazed screech as three more plasma and firre strikes are loosed on it. We dive down as it releases it's fire power in our direction, narrowly missing the other three. Mom comes up behind it and Cloudjumper lands on the front of it's frill. Harris dismounts hanging on to one of's horns, he stabs down into one of the hind eyes with his huge claymore. Mom takes off and the rope he has tired around his waist tautens as Cloudjumper takes flight. The Death is once more focused on them, it opens it's mouth.

"Now!" Shouts Merida. She releases a fire arrow as Toothless releases a plasma blast into the Deaths open mouth. Toothless dives out of the air skimming the water to get out of the way as the Death bursts apart in a huge fireball. The carcass falls from the air missing us, thanks to Toothless' quick response. The air clears and we see Cloudjumper, Mom and a smoldering, but elated Harris dangling from his rope. I let out a sigh of relief.

"We did it, Hiccup!" Merida hugs me. I take Toothless into land on what is left of the island. I jump off him dragging Merida, still tethered with me. "Hiccup, what are yeh doi-" I pull her to me and kiss her, she matches my enthusiasm., her hands in my hair, mine working my way up her back. I pull away.

"By Odin, Merida you were fantastic! Making that blind spot, genius!" The others land and run over. I hug Mom, she's safe and less singed than Harris. Harris punches my arm after he puts Merida down from the bear hug he gives her. We are untangling our tethers and Harris' rope when I notice that Toothless is crooning and is pulsing blue. The other dragons are coming back and he is asserting his dominance as Alpha over them.

It is full dark now as the dragons reach the island. I activate Inferno.

"Woah" says Harris on seeing what it does for the first time. We group in a loose circle, our backs to one another.

"Drop any weapons you're holding" I say, there's a clatter as they hit the ground.

The dragons surround us as they land. Toothless' trilling intensifies. There must be about twenty dragons swarming us. As one group they give Toothless what is unmistakably a bow, submission to the conqueror of the Blue Death. I didn't need inferno after all. Toothless gives me my favorite tongue lolling grin bouncing from side to side. I look around the group of dragons, searching for the other Night Fury's, there are seven in total. Toothless bounds over to one of them rubbing himself under it's chin taking in it's scent. The other Night Fury rolls over and shows Toothless is stomach. The rest of the Night Fury's move towards them. They are black like Toothless, some have more dark grey patches than him. All their eyes are green or yellow, some dark or lighter than others. Two of the new Night Fury's are more slender than Toothless but are similar in length to him. Are they females? One of them is approaching Merida. I watch as Merida crouches and calmly averts her gaze as she reaches out to meet the nose of the curious Night Fury. There is a prolonged pause as the dragon considers Merida, then nuzzles her hand before whisking away to the others.

"Um... a little help!" Squeaks Harris his hands in the air as he is approached by a particularly huge Monstrous Nightmare. The red dragon continues to move towards him, it rubs itself along Harris' chest making a purring sound. I laugh.

"He likes you, Harris, he's bonding with you." Harris cautiously reaches out to stroke the dragon's chin, a look of shock and awe on his face. The dragon leans into his touch before rolling on the ground for a belly rub. Harris obliges. Mum is laughing aloud at their antics.

"What happens now?" Asks Merida. I don't want to leave but we need to get the new dragons back to Berk.

"Mom and I need to get these dragon's back home." I say looking away. Harris leaves the Nightmare, he walks over wrapping his arms around Mom and me.

"Yeh can nea leave yet. There'll be a huge celebration in yeh honor" he says. I look at Mom, to see if she will get us out of it. She gives a quirky smile before saying.

"Harris, I've never been one for parties. I spent years of my life on my own. I find them too overwhelming. I'll take the dragons back with me, Hiccup can stay and celebrate with you before returning to Berk" I glare at Mom. Merida is watching me closely.

"There yeh go, now yeh gotta come" says Harris slapping me on the back, my knees nearly buckle.

Merida:

Valka and Cloudjumper with leave the dragons from the nest. The red dragon that likes me brother has stayed and so has one of the Night Fury's. Hiccup thinks she maybe female, her eyes are bright yellow, she has a grey V shaped marking on her back and shoulders. At present she is rubbing herself around my legs like a giant cat. Hiccup approaches me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"So... What are you going to call her?" He asks.

"I'm thinking Oidheche. It's Gaelic for nightshade, cos of her colouring" I watch as the two Night Fury's frolic together on the ruined island. I thread my fingers through Hiccup's hand as it rests on my shoulder. We laugh at Harris' attempts to fly his Monstrous Nightmare. He is sitting on its neck holding it's horns. It takes off. Flying into the air looping round the wreckage made by the Blue Death. They do well landing and Harris dismounts and punches the air in elation.

"Yeh wait until that twat of a MacIntosh sees this, he's gonna be pig sick!" He shouts over to us. I laugh, then notice that Oidheche has puked up half a fish that Toothless is eating.

"Ew, manky." I say wrinkling my nose.

"I think she may like Toothless, that's what Night Fury's do. They share food with those they like" says Hiccup letting go of my hand and moving towards Toothless. They grin at each other, then run at one another rolling around in the ash and muck in the moonlight. Toothless licks Hiccup from boot to face. "Noo, Toothless, that doesn't wash out!" He pushes Toothless gently away so that he can stand.

Hiccup holds a hand out and I take it, it's covered in dribble. I wipe my hand on my tunic as Hiccup mounts Toothless and I get up behind him. He tethers himself to me and we leap into the night sky. Harris follows on his huge dragon.

"What's his name, Harris?" I shout to him

"Trom-laighe!" He calls back – it means nightmare. I hold onto Hiccup tighter and rest my head on his shoulders. I begin to drift into sleep surrounded by a sea of stars. I feel contented and safe, I haven't felt like this in years. Oidheche chirrups and Toothless responds. I smile, she came with us. I wake up as we begin to descend, it is light, early morning and we have reached the Dingwall clan.

We land outside the village, locals come to greet us and Wee comes from the castle gaping at Harris as he dismounts Trom-laighe. I untether myself from Hiccup as he stands on Toothless' back. He calls out to the gathered crowd.

"Queen Merida, Harris, Valka and I have defeated the Blue Death. The dragons will no longer be a problem. Valka has taken them back to Berk with her." The crowd cheer and gather around us. Hiccup and Harris are raised up on their shoulders and taken to the castle. The other locals bow or curtsy to me. The dragons are laying out sunning themselves in the meadow. I wander to the castle with Wee, he's talking of having a celebration in the clearing outside of the village this evening. We reach the castle and find Harris in the middle of telling the story of the Blue Death's demise.

"… I am on the Death's back clinging on for me life. I plunge me claymore through one of the beasts eyes..." He sounds so much like Dad, he's going to bore his poor kids to death with this story. I move through the gathered crowd to find Hiccup. He's at the back, away from the attention, he looks tired. I take him by the arm and lead him to the room I slept in last time.

"Hiccup, yeh need to rest, yeh look like death warmed up." I say as I sit him on the bed, he gives me a warm smile. I pushing him backwards, so that he is lying down. "I'll see yeh later." I leave the room closing the door behind me.

It is nearly time for the festivities, and I need to change out of my singed clothing. I walk up to the room I left Hiccup in, I open the door and find that he is gone. I feel slightly anxious, that he may have left without telling me. I close the door and strip off, washing myself with cold water as I go. I have packed another tunic and leggings. They are not what I would usually wear to a celebration, but they are clean and that's what counts. I put a belt round my waist and thread some meadow flowers through my hair, from the window I can see Harris encouraging Trom-laighe to light the fires in the clearing.

I leave the room and go through the main hall and out into the courtyard. I join the stream of villagers heading to the clearing. I can hear bagpipes, fiddles and drums beginning to strike up a reel. It's been a long time since I danced. I love dancing. When I get there, Harris is already up, dancing with a heavily pregnant Morag. They are skipping, wending their way through the other dancers. I take a tankard of mead from a passing serving girl, locals nod and bow as they pass by. The music stops and the crowd clap the musicians. Harris joins me.

"Lost someone?" He asks, I glare at him. "I was right, I knew the two of yeh had something going on" he continues. I take a swig of my drink

"You were right, yeh nugget, I do like Hiccup. There yeh happy now?" I feel the anxiety grow, I still haven't found Hiccup, but I'm not about to ask Harris if he's seen him. I'd never hear the end of it. I down the rest of the tankard. Another jig starts up and Harris grabs me arm leading me to the fray. I bounce about linking arms as I swap partners. I laugh with enjoyment and am out of breath when the song ends., I am beginning to feel the meads effects. I take another tankard and join Harris for another recount of the dragon story.

"… then Merida fired her flaming arrow as Hiccup's dragon blasted a bolt of blue flame into the dragons throat..." I am out of mead at this point and am turning to get some more when I walk straight into Wee who has two full beakers of ale. They spill straight down my tunic soaking me to me skin.

"Oh, Um, Yeh Majesty. I'm so sorry..." He stutters.

I clap him on the shoulder and tell him no to worry. I am tipsy by this point as I wend my way through the crowd. I go back to my quarters to change back into my singed tunic. I am singing a favourite song of Mum and Dad's as I undress and rummage around the mess I have left the room in looking for the other tunic.

 _"Me dearest one, me darling dear,_  
 _Yeh mighty words astound me._  
 _But I've no need of mighty deeds_  
 _when I feel yeh arms around me..."_ I sing, I must be more than a bit tipsy. I find my top as another voice joins mine

 _"...But I would bring you rings of gold,_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry,_  
 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _if you would stay beside me..."_

I look up. Hiccup is leaning against the door way. I must have forgot to close it. He smiles at me, it lights his whole face. He leaves the door and moves towards me stills singing

 _"...I have no use for rings of gold,_  
 _I care not for your poetry._  
 _I only want your hand to hold_  
 _I only want you near me! "_

I realise that I only have a chemise and leggings on as his hands touch the bare skin of me shoulders. I give a small gasp as he leans in cupping my cheek in his hand and kisses me gently on me mouth. I close my eyes dropping my top, reaching me hands round his neck. One hand stays on me cheek as the other moves from me shoulder to the back of me head. I ache for him. I haven't wanted anyone like this for so long. I elongate me body and press against him to deepen the kiss, I moan quietly. I feel him smile as he pulls away.

"You're drunk" He chuckles

"And yeh not, more's the pity"

"I came to find you, I have a gift." He looks shy. I cock my head to one side considering him.

"How did you know that song?" I ask

"It was a favourite of my Mom and Dad's"

"Mine too. I hadn't thought of it in years. It popped into me head as I came up to find a different top." He suddenly looks away rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. I smack his arm with the back of my hand. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, right?" He glows red through his greying beard. I cackle like a witch as he stammers.

"oh... um... I... I could hear you singing and couldn't help but follow it. The last time I heard that song was the day we found Mom, the day Dad died." His eyes brim with tears, which he blinks back.

"I'm Sorry.." I say

"Don't be, it's a good memory and so is this one" he smirks taking in my lack of clothing.

"So... This gift?"

"Erm.. Yeah" He says tearing his eyes away from me. He goes back to the door way as I pick my tunic up off the floor. I pull it over my head. Once I am dressed I turn round. In Hiccup's arms is a gorgeous saddle, like the one he uses with Toothless.

"I found the blacksmith after I woke up and asked him to help me make this for you. I went to the gathering but Wee said you'd left." I reach out and stroke the fine leather work, it is beautifully made. "It's for Oidheche"

"I didn't know yeh could do this..."

"I was an apprentice blacksmith before I became chief, I liked inventing and making things. I still do."

"We need to test this out!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Merida:

We head on out to the meadow the gathering nearby is in full swing and is getting lairy. They'll be wrestling, and betting soon. I smile, Harris will be in the thick of it enjoying himself. He loves a messy party. Hiccup takes my hand and places some coarse grass in it.

"Dragon-nip" He explains. "This is the first time Oidheche has had a saddle on, this will calm her as we put it on." We approach the dragons, all three are piled up on one another sleeping like kittens do. Toothless is the first to wake, familiar with Hiccup's scent, he grins and detaches himself from the litter of dragons to come and greet Hiccup by rubbing round his legs crooning, nearly knocking me over. I laugh, they obviously love one another. "Hey there, bud. Wanna go on a night time ride with Merida and me?"

Toothless answers back. Oidheche joins us, curious about what her Alpha is doing. I offer her the dragon-nip in my hand, rubbing it around her chin. She becomes relaxed and calm as Hiccup places the saddle on her back and the harness around her shoulders. I mount her, in her shock she takes off like a shooting star.

"Wooaahhh!" I shout, as I cling on to the harness, I grip her sides with me heel. I am immediately sobered at the thought of the long drop below me. I can here Hiccup laughing to the side of me. I know that I am safe if anything goes wrong. I lean close to Oidheche's neck and stroke her in a reassuring way, she purrs and the speed drops somewhat. I sit up as she banks to the left. Toothless and Hiccup appear in front of us, she begins to follow their movements, and I begin to enjoy the feeling of flying solo. We begin to move as one as I understand how to let her know where I want to go and what I want to do without the use of stirrups and a bit. We round back towards the meadow coming into land by Trom-laighe, who is still snoring. I pat Oidheche on the back.

"Thank yeh, girl, that was brilliant" I say to her as I dismount. She makes her way over to Toothless rubbing herself under his chin. I run over to Hiccup tumbling over him as I hug him. "That was an amazing gift, HIc."

"You're welcome, Merida" I stand pulling him up by his hand.

"Come to the party with me" I say leading him towards the sound of music and revelry.

"I can't dance that well with this thing" He indicates his prosthetic. I give him a withering look, and roll me eyes.

"Never stopped me Dad" I tell him.

Harris spots us, he's having an arm wrestle with the mountain of a man who heads the Dingwall's warriors. There is a crowd of people around them, cheering. Harris looses because his attention is on Hiccup and I. He is affable about his loss, patting his huge opponent on his back as he comes over.

"Look what the cat dragged in," he says nudging Hiccup "What have yeh two been up to? Not seen yeh all night" he winks drunkenly. I punch his arm, Hiccup looks mortified, not knowing where to look. Harris roars with laughter.

"It's not what yeh think, yeh wallaper, I was learning to fly."

"Is that what they call it now?" He asks, leering at us. HIccup facepalms. The band strike up a rowdy jig and I drag Hiccup off to dance, mainly to escape Harris. We join the dancers, at this time of night and this far into drinking there is no real dance, it's more slinging yehself from person to person trying not to kill anyone whilst having a good time. It's perfect for someone who is unsure of themselves to try dancing out as no one will remember if you go wrong. I bounce around the reel, keeping an eye on Hiccup. He appears to be managing and is smiling slightly as he dodges the drunkards. Some of the other women giggle as he links arms with them, he's proving popular with the ladies. Harris can't have got word out yet about our shenanigans, too busy telling the dragon story to offer us up to the rumour mill. The dance gets faster and faster until everyone collapses laughing too hard and too drunk to continue. A cheer goes up for the musicians. I grab two beakers of mead and go to find Hiccup. He is being crowded by a group of ladies asking him for his version of events. He looks awkward, shuffling his prosthesis, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Right yeh lot, sod off!" I shout over the tipsy bunch, I push a beaker into Hiccup's hand. "Drink that" The ladies whinge as they mooch away. We sit near the dying embers of one of the large fires.

"Yeh leaving tomorrow." I say. "You need to get back to your tribe." I realise that I will miss him. I have known him for only a short time, but it feels longer. I feel like I used to before the duties and responsibilities of being Queen took over. It's like seeing the sun after spending years in the dark. You don't realise how much you miss it until it's suddenly there once more.

"I need to see how Astrid and Fishlegs are doing. I know they'll be fine - especially Astrid, she was born to it. There is no one I trust more to do the job in my place than her." He stares into the fire taken up with his own thoughts.

"We need to broker a treaty between our clans, for a lasting alliance and trade" I am hiding behind the queen mask once more.

"We can do that through letters, Merida. You have Oidheche now, you can visit Berk easily." He's right, it would be so much quicker to do so than it would have been in the past.

"I'll come to sign the treaty." I say staring into the fire, "Can yeh read Gaelic?"

"Nah, but Fishlegs can. He read the letter you sent asking for our help" He gives me his quirky smile. "I'm sure he can teach me, so I can write to you, I'm a fast learner." I think about how shite I was as a pupil for me Mum. Looks like I'll be teaching myself how to write in Viking.

"When are you leaving?" I ask, looking away.

"First thing. I have a three day journey ahead of me. You?"

"I have to wait for Harris to sleep off the barrel load of ale he's sank. If I don't Trom-laighe might accidentally set him alight." Hiccup laughs. I stand feeling overwhelmingly tired. "Good night Chief Hiccup. If I don't see you before you leave I hope you have a pleasant journey" He looks like he's about to say something to me. He stands and says solemnly:

"You too, Your Majesty" I walk calmly away through the crowd. I go back to my untidy room, I feel hollow. I strip down to my knickers and chemise and climb into the unfamiliar bed. I toss and turn sleeping poorly for the rest of the night, I rise and put my leggings, tunic and belt on in the dawn light. The castle is unusually quiet due to the excesses of last night.

I make my way to the meadow in hope of seeing Hiccup before he leaves. I am in luck, he is packing the last of his things into Toothless' saddle bags. I move quickly but silently up to him making him jump when I reach him, grabbing his waist. He turns to me laughing.

"How do you do that?" He asks, exasperated.

"Practice" I reply looking at my feet. He pulls me into a hug, kissing me on the forehead. He kisses his way down my hairline, he reaches my ear and whispers

"You make the whole world seem brighter when I am with you." I hug him back. No one has ever made me feel like this. He steps back and climbs on Toothless. Oidheche approaches me, her big eyes look sad. She rubs herself against my leg and flops down on the ground with a huff.

"Yeh too, huh?" I say. I cross my arms in front of me as Hiccup and Toothless leave. I watch the sky until I can no longer see them and return to the castle to make preparations for going home.

Hiccup:

It takes me three uneventful days to get home. I have enjoyed the time away from Berk, I was right to go, it was exactly what I needed. My time spent in DunBroch was unexpected, making a new friend in Harris and meeting Merida. I never expected to find anyone like her. I meant what I said when I left her, the world seems dull without her here, like the sun is constantly hidden behind dense cloud.

I reach Berk as it begins to hale, well, it is nearly midsummer, what did I expect. I land outside my house. I go in to dump my stuff, Toothless follows me, whisking past me and up to our room. I head up the stairs, strip off and wash with cold water. I put on braes, green trousers, a white linen shirt, a thick belt and fur cloak with ornate clasps engraved with Night Fury's. I head on down stairs and out the door in the direction of the Meade Hall. It is early evening, most people will be there getting their evening meal.

On entering the Hall I am met by Astrid and Fishlegs who had obviously heard of my return from the well oiled gossip machine that was Berk.

"Hey Guys, How's the Chief thing going? Thanks for covering for me." I say.

"Fine, nothing we couldn't handle" says Astrid.

"Nothing out of the usual" agrees Fishlegs

"I can't believe you found more Night Fury's" says Astrid giving me an affectionate punch on the arm. "We can breed them. Try and save them from extinction."

"This is where we need your expertise ,Legs. No one knows dragon husbandry like you do" Fishlegs smiles at the acknowledgment of his skills.

"So what happened with the DunBroch dragons?" He asks. Mom has obviously kept the story short and to the point.

"They had been attacking the kingdom for over a year. The queen heard about us from travellers, and was desperate enough to ask us for help. She and her brother, Harris, worked with Mom and I take down the Blue Death. It was smaller than the Red Death – I don't think it was fully mature. There were only a few dragons with it, max of around twenty or so."

"That's pretty much what Valka said. Are you hiding something? Why didn't you come back together?" Asks Astrid.

"I had to take the Queen and Harris back to the Dingwall clan, I couldn't leave them on the ruined Island. They had a celebration in our honour, it was rude not to attend." I fold me arms staring her down.

I move round them and find Mom sitting with Gobber in their usual corner.

"Heard yeh had a good time in Dunbroch." Says Gobber in way of a greeting

"You could say that." I say unable to hide a smirk as Merida flashes through my mind.

Gobber raises both eyebrows. Mom would have told him more than the others. He's her gay best friend, so she'll tell him everything. He lost Dad but gained Mom. He's been there for both of us over the years.

"So... What's she like?" I can see Mom hiding a smile by taking a drink.

"Who said I met anyone?" Gobber loves gossip more than anyone else I know. It'll be killing him that I don't tell him.

"Yeh don't go to another kingdom with out meeting new people." He splutters.

"Ok, Ok, let me get something to eat first" I grab a couple of chicken legs and head back to the table.

"I met Harris, he's almost as big as dad with wild orange hair. He reminds me of Tuffnut, he is one of three brothers – they're triplets." I know that this is not what Gobber means. "He's extremely brave. He plunged a claymore through the eye of the Blue Death. He'll be telling that story forever." I laugh at the memory of him recounting it the night of the celebration. Gobber harrumphs. Mom's eyes dance with amusement over the top of her mead."I met Wee Dingwall, a scrawny fish bone of a man with yellow wispy hair, and his dad Lord Dingwall – who's a bit of an old troll" Goober looks like he's about to explode with exasperation, when I say "I also met, Queen Merida, Harris' sister, the beautiful, flame haired warrior woman. I assume this is who you want to hear about?"

"Aye... it'd be a start." Says Gobber, looking shocked that he was being so obvious.

"I'm sure Mom has already told you most of it, Gobber. She saw us kiss before we took off to deal with the Blue Death. That's really all there was to it. I'm sure the rest of the village will hear about it before too long." I tease. He looks disappointed but Gobber would never tell our secrets, though he'd have no qualms about gossiping about anybody else's. I notice Fishlegs leaving the Hall with his boyfriend, Thundergut.

"Excuse me." I say getting up from the table.

"Hey Fishlegs, the Queen of Dunbroch wants to broker an alliance and trade deal. She'll be writing repeatedly over the coming weeks. Would you be able to teach me to write in Gaelic please?"

"Sure, Hiccup. But you know I can scribe for you, right? I don't mind"

"Thanks, that would be great. I still want to learn so that I don't need to keep finding you every time."

"I can give you lessons in the evening, if you like?"

"That sounds great." I say, as we head out the door of the Hall.

I walk through the village, up the hill to my house. I am exhausted and am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed. Toothless is already asleep in his usual spot in my room. I get undressed down to my braes and sink into bed. I am out as soon as I close my eyes.

Letters form Merida come quickly by traders, Fishlegs is tutoring me and has allowed me to borrow the Gaelic dictionary to learn from. Merida's letters only contain matters of state in reference to what will be negotiated before the Treaty is signed. There is no sign of anything other than two countries coming together for the best for their people. She wants to trade wool, animals and coal in exchange for furs, amber, dragon hides, and walrus ivory. As part of the treaty there will be no trade in slaves. Berk has no part in this particular market, so there will be no friction over this part of the deal. I have to put her proposals in front of the High Council.

I leave home for the Meade Hall. I am somewhat worried by Merida's letters and hope that I didn't miss read her signals back in DunBroch. I have followed her lead and kept only to matters of state.

On arriving at the Hall I am greeted by Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber and an extremely ancient Gothi. I give them Merida's terms for trade and the treaty. Astrid is unsure about the worth of dragon hides and would like to ask for more coal in exchange. And so, the wrangling goes on. It takes months of writing exchanges from us to Merida and back again. I continue to learn Gaelic and am now able to write my own letters to Merida. My formal tone doesn't change and neither does hers. I am still anxious that the way she feels about me has cooled and she doesn't know how to let me down.

I need to talk about this to someone other than Toothless. It's got to the point that every time I start to talk to him about Merida he settles down and goes to sleep. I go over to Astrid and Eret's place. I am greeted by Nanna who pulls me to the fire and immediately bombards me with questions about my life as a skinny teenage dragon tamer. After I tell her the story about meeting and training toothless for the two hundredth time, Eret hustles her up to bed. Once she is settled Eret pours us all beakers of beer. We settle at the table and Astrid as direct as usual asks:

"What brings you here HIccup? You've been avoiding me since you came back from DunBroch."

"Well... Um...You see Astrid. I..." I don't know where to begin, I rub the back of my head nervously.

"You met someone, didn't you." It's statement not a question.

"I met lots if people..."

"Don't play games with me, Haddock. You're obviously here for a reason." She glares at me, she'll start threatening me with her axe soon if I don't start talking. Eret laughs.

"You're right Astrid, I met a red haired warrior woman, who stole the sun from my heart and also happens to be Queen of DunBroch." Astrid gapes at me.

"You're shitting me." Whispers Eret.

"I knew it!" Says Astrid

"What do I do Astrid? The letters I have had from her are extremely formal, I think her feelings may have cooled since we met."

"She's Queen, Hiccup, she can't be seen to show weakness in anyway. Especially as she's ruling without a consort. If others from her kingdom see her as overly emotional and feeble, she won't be queen for long without having to marry to secure her throne or go to war with the transgressor."

"If you were Chief Astrid, Berk would follow you."

"They would, but there is only one village. I would lead hundreds. The Queen of DunBroch reigns over hundreds of villages and Thousands of people. Those people are lead by small minded men with big ideas. The Hairy Hooligan's have known me all my life. For the people of DunBroch the Queen is an idea not a person." Astrid is brilliant at cutting to the point. I can see why she was so aloof when first met, and why her messages have been formal.

"So... Did you and Queenie bang before you left?" Asks Eret Astrid gives him an angry punch on his arm, leaving him smarting. I laugh, it's so something Merida would do to Harris.

"No. No we did not, if you must know."

"Pity" He mumbles.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"You're always so serious, Hiccup, you need to relax" Astrid huffs and rolls her eyes.

"When does Her Majesty get here to sign the Treaty?"

"I don't know, her reply didn't come with the usual trader." I shrug and stand. It's getting late Fishlegs and I need to monitor dragon breeding grounds in the morning.

"Thanks for the advice, Astrid. I'll see my self out." I say. Eret stands and shakes my hand.

I head home and feel more at ease than I have in the past few weeks.

I am heading to meet Fishlegs at the Dragon Academy. When I hear the sound of the Dragon Horn sounding a warning. I race to the nearest watch tower to be informed by Snotlout that there are two unknown dragon riders heading this way.

"One's a Monstrous Nightmare and the other a Night Fury." He says sounding like he doesn't believe his own eyes. I smile, Snoutlout looks at me disgusted.

"What shall we do? Get the catapults?"

"Greet them..." I say running to the clearing at the village centre.

"Huh?"

"It's the Queen of DunBroch" I shout over my shoulder as he follows me. I bump into Astrid as I am heading to the Village centre.

"You didn't tell me she rode a Night Fury." She says accusingly

"Why should I need to? I didn't tell her you rode a Deadly Nadder."

The dragons and their riders are close to the island now I can just about see flashes of bright orange hair. The whole village has come out to see the unknown dragon riders. My stomach feels like it does when Toothless goes into a steep dive, I am rubbing my hand over my face trying to keep calm.

Harris and Merida come into land. Harris is wearing tartan trousers and a fur waistcoat. His arms are bare and I can see a blue tattoo of a dragon working it's way up his arm. His wild hair is tied back into a ponytail. I smile. Merida is wearing a dark blue tunic over brown legging and those soft boots she favours. She her small waist is encircled by a chunky belt and her flaming curls are wild and free. She is breath taking. I notice she has her usual bow and quiver. Oidheche has a large wicker fishing basket attached to her side. Merida and Harris dismount, the quiet crowd part so that a path to me appears. Merida takes the basket from her Night Fury holding it out in front of her. She looks up and meets my eye giving me a smile that makes her face light up. I feel no doubt that her feelings are the same as she approaches.

"Greetings Chief Hiccup of Berk" she says inclining her head to me. "This is a gift from DunBroch to the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans in honour the Treaty between our two countries" she hands me the basket still smiling. It is heavier than I was expecting. I can feel movements from the inside. Astrid and Snotlout look over my shoulder as I set the basket on the ground and carefully take the lid off. Inside are six tiny Night Fury's.

"Oh Thor, Hiccup. Are they what I think they are?" Breaths Astrid.

Merida:

Harris is worse for wear when he finally emerges the morning after the celebrations. I am waiting for him in the castle's kitchens,

"Ugh, Me mouth feels like a badger slept in it and me head pounds like the Blue Death sat on it" He complains rubbing his fist across his forehead. I am ready to leave the Dingwall Clan, my things are packed. "Where's Hiccup?" He asks.

"Gone home to Berk." I reply, feeling despondent. Though I don't show Harris that – well, I try not to.

"I had me money on the two of yeh getting it on last night" I raise an eyebrow. "It's not like I'm bothered or anything like, I don't mind who yeh sleep with. As long as it ain't that gobshite of a MacIntosh." He says raising his hands to placate me, as I punch his arm.

"Are you sure your alright to fly Trom-laighe back to DunBroch?" I ask

"I'll be fine, Mer, don't worry about me."

"I'll meet you in the meadow, get your stuff" I say.

I give me thanks to Wee and Lord Dingwall on me way out. They are courteous and grateful for me help and ask that I pass on their appreciation of assistance to the Dragon Riders. I assure them I will. I make my way to the meadow. Oidheche and Trom-laighe are basking themselves in the sunshine like a cat would. They stand at my approach and Oidheche bounds up to me with her tongue lolling out, on reaching me she capers around me full of energy. She must have slept well. Trom-laighe peers over me to see if Harris is on his way, but settles down once more when he sees that he isn't there. I reach out for Oidheche and scratch around her ears and chin, she croons in enjoyment. I can hear Harris approaching from the other side of the meadow, his hangover making it hard for him to move in his usually quiet manner. Trom-laighe lifts his head and rolls onto his front to mooch over to Harris.

"Who made that saddle for Oidheche?" He asks.

"Hiccup made it yesterday with help from yeh blacksmith. He gave it to me before he left."

"What did you give him?" He asks nudging me with his elbow.

"The promise of an alliance and trade agreements between our clans"

"I'm sure that's just what he wanted." Mutters Harris looking disappointed. He's such a gossipy old lady at times.

I straddle Oidheche's saddle, it is comfortable. I mentally send thanks to Hiccup for being so considerate. We bounce into the air as I laugh, Trom-laighe and Harris join us a few minutes later.

"Want to race?" I shout across to Harris, I lean forward to whisper to Oidheche.

"Come on girl, we can beat them" she flattens her ears and I remain bent closer to her as she speeds up. We streak across the land scape, the foliage and greenery a blur below us. I hear Harris shouting from behind us, I look over my shoulder in time to see Harris puke his guts up mid race. I give a disgusted laugh and shout "That's minging! I hope there wasn't anyone below yeh." I turn Oidheche back to Harris "Are you alright to continue to DunBroch?" I am concerned. I think this is his first proper hangover.

Harris wipes the cuff of his shirt across his mouth. "I feel a lot better now!"

We reach DunBroch in the early evening, the night is warm and the stars are starting to appear. We land in the field near the castle. We take the dragons to the stone hut in the courtyard and get them settled, I will bring them a basket of fish down later.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Seren." Harris says perking up as we move through the great hall to the rooms beyond.

"And I'm looking forward to me own bed." I say, I feel overwhelmed with the past week, I want nothing more than to sleep dreamlessly tonight. I reach my bedroom, Harris continues to the guest quarters with a wave his hand. I bet he and Seren won't be doing much sleeping tonight.

I place my stuff on the chest at the foot of my bed and go to hunt Maudie to arrange hot water and a bath to be brought up to my room. I find her in the kitchens having a gossip with the maidservants.

"Maudie, could yeh organise a bath for me please. I haven't washed since I left to sort out the dragon's"

The ladies curtsy.

"Oh, Yeh Highness, I hadn't realised yeh had returned." She replies. "Have our Viking guests joined us too?"

"They have returned home to Berk, I'm afraid."

"How did yeh get back so fast!" She looks at me quizically.

"Harris and I bonded with dragons after we defeated the Blue Death that was holding them in thrall to her. They are in the stone stable. Which reminds me, I should like a basket of fish to be sorted to feed them. I will take if to them meself" Maudie looks like she's going to faint, a flush rising in her cheeks as she fans herself with her hand. "If you want to know the full story, Maudie, hang around Harris he'll bore yeh ridged with its telling."

The other servants scurry round the kitchen sorting the fish for the dragons. One slip of a girl carries the basket to me –it is nearly as big as she is. "Please Ma'am I'd like to come and help assist yeh to feed the dragons" she says. She must only be around seven or eight. I can see she has spirit. Maudie tries to hurry her along.

"What's yeh name?" I enquire of her.

"Effie, Yeh Majesty" She drops a curtsy.

"Well, Effie, follow me" She follows me out the door that leads to the courtyard, we pass the wooden stables and head for the stone building at the end. I open the door, and Oidheche bounces up to me with her tongue lolling out of the corner of her mouth. I drop the basket of fish and knock it over spilling its contents. Trom-laighe ambles over joining the Night Fury in the fish feast. "Wow" breathes Effie with a look of marvel on her face. She bends down to get a better look at them Oidheche approaches her having had her fill. The girl reaches out her hand and the dragon nuzzles it. The Night Fury moves away to a corner and breathes fire on the cobbled floor before turning like a cat settling down for a nap. She covers her face with a wing. I take Effie's hand and we go back to the castle via the kitchens.

"Thank yeh for yeh help Effie" she smiles and drops a curtsy, and moves back to scrubbing pans.

I move through the castle reaching me room. Maudie has set up a bath for me. I strip and sink into the warm water with a groan of delight. I needed this. I dunk my head underwater and hold my breath until I can hold it no longer. I surface gasping for air, then relax. I go over the events of the past week. Hiccup shines out like a beacon, making me smile. He only left this morning but it feels so much longer. I am going to miss him so much. I need to get this treaty moving so that I have legitimate reason for leaving the kingdom to see him. I'll write first thing tomorrow, after I have let my people know about the resident dragons and I have flown Oidheche. I scrub muck and dirt from me skin and rinse me hair of soil, ash and dead dragon. The water is filthy by the time I am finished. I pull on a nightdress and get into bed.

I sleep dreamlessly, evidently happy to be back in me own bed.

In the morning I dress in one of me plain dresses and go down to talk to Andrew, the head of the castle guards, about the new dragon(s) in residence and getting word out to the locals. I head down to the stone stable, Effie runs to me.

"I came down with some more fish for the dragons. I didn't go in as I could hear one of them making a strange noise." She says seeming anxious, not for her self but for the castles newest occupants. I rush to the stone hut, but can hear a keening sound coming from inside long before I get there. I open the door cautiously, Oidheche bolts for the door. Trom-laghe is fine, he waddles out sniffing the basket of fish Effie has prepared. Oidheche is looking from me to the sky. She appears to want to fly. I get on her back and tether meself to her. She is in the sky as soon as she feels me hands on the harness. When we are in the air she looks all around for something. She finally comes to rest on the Crone's Tooth. I dismount and watch her as she moves around restlessly as if trying to find a comfortable spot. She finally finds an acceptable place, she begins to pant. I am extremely concerned. I wish Hiccup was here, he would know what to do, what was going on and if he didn't he would calmly help me sort it. I am panicking, wringing my hands and pacing the short distance of the Crone's Tooth. I look up she appears to be straining, slowly an inky black egg appears from under her tail. It is followed by another and another. Oidheche lays six in total. Once she has finished she sits up and gives me direct eye contact tilting her head to one side, considering me. "They're beautiful" I breathe. She looks at her clutch of eggs and releases a breath of blue flame at them, the eggs glow. She sniffs them and approaches me, lowering herself so that I can seat myself on her. Oidheche takes off heading back to the castle. Over the next few months she will take me there every morning to breathe fire on them until they are hatched.

Effie meets me in the field. She looks excited and happy to see us. She runs to us. "I brought some fish for yeh dragon, Milady. I also fed Trom-laighe by meself." She is so proud. I see both meself and how I imagine Hiccup would have been at her age in Effie. I smile.

"I'm going to give yeh a new job, Effie. Yeh are now the royal dragon keeper. Yeh feed them, clean out their quarters and make sure they have fresh water. Keep me updated if yeh think something is wrong." Effie looks overjoyed as she follows me and Oidheche back to the castle.

"I stopped him from eating all the fish, there's enough for her as well."

"Thank yeh for yeh fore thought" I say. "Yeh also need to let them out every morning. Though it'll mainly be Oidheche. Trom-laighe will only be here when Harris is."

"What was wrong with Oidheche earlier?"

I bend down to look her in the eyes "Can yeh keep a secret?" She nods solemnly "Oidheche has laid a clutch of eggs" Effie's eyebrows disappear into her thick, bushy brown hair. I laugh and stand. We walk to the stables. Effie grabs a pitch fork and immediately starts her duties, mucking out the stone room. I leave Oidheche in her young capable hands. I head to the kitchen and grab an apple. Harris and Seren have not yet risen. I spot Maudie and let her know that her kitchen hand is now the royal dragon keeper and head to my office to write to Hiccup. I already know what my gift to Berk will be when I arrive to sign the treaty. I keep the tone formal. Not wanting to give anything about our burgeoning relationship away to this Fishlegs man. I set out terms and conditions in the letter and ask Andrew to get it to a trusted trader that will take it to Berk. Over the coming months we thrash out terms that are agreeable to both sides.

At lunchtime Maudie bustles in to tell me Harris and Seren are in the family dining room. My stomach rumbles appreciatively and I walk to the room. It is rarely used now the triplets have married. I usually sit in the castle kitchens or in my office. I enter and see Seren looking radient as usual. Her bump seems a bit bigger than the last time I saw her. Harris and she stand up on seeing me. I wave away the gesture. I sit on a bench opposite them and help myself to bread and cheese. I watch the way they are with each other, the way in which they respond to one another. Harris has his arm around Seren in a casual gesture of closeness their heads bend towards one another as they talk, creating their own world. I have never envied couples before meeting Hiccup, but I do now. I crave their intimacy for myself, I feel lonely.

Harris looks up at me, I plaster on a small smile. "Seren and I will be leaving tomorrow morning for the Dingwall Clan."

"Does Seren know how yeh getting back there?" Seren looks indignant at being spoken about like she's not there.

"Aye, Seren, does know how we will be getting back." She says with a cold glare in my direction. "Harris introduced me to Trom-laighe whilst yeh were taking care of the kingdoms affairs." I give her a smile, I didn't realise she could be so feisty, I always thought of her as someone nice to look at but not much going on below the surface. She'll definitely keep Harris in line.

"Righty-o. Did yeh fly him?"

"I did, I can't say it was comfortable, but it'll only be for one flight before we can get some sort of saddle sorted." Seren says, delicately pulling apart some bread.

"I have something to tell yeh." I say, Harris looks up from his plate of sausages and roasted meats. He gives me a raised eyebrow. "Oidheche was acting weirdly this morning, she couldn't wait to get out. She flew us to the Crone's Tooth. Her behaviour was really off, I was so worried. Anyway, she eventually settled and laid a clutch of eggs" I look up to see Harris' reaction.

"Yeh fookin shitting me, Mer." I shake my head.

"I think they must be Toothless'," I say musing out loud "He was the last Night Fury she was around. I'm going to take them to Berk when they're hatched as a peace offering"

"Yeh going to Berk..." He says with a smirk.

"I have to, to sign the treaty between our tribes" I reply, the mask of queen back in place. Harris rolls his eyes, he knows that's not the only reason I'll be going to Berk.

We eat lunch in comfortable silence. Harris and Seren leave the room and find occupations around the castle. I go back to my Queenly duties. The rest of the day passes uneventfully.

I see Harris and Seren off in the morning. I realise how much his leaving is going to affect me, I miss the Triplets, the joy and companionship they brought when they lived in the castle. True they were an utter pain in the arse at times, but they stopped me turning into me mother.

The months pass slowly. I find myself worrying that Hiccup no longer feels the same, as his letters in return keep the same formal feel as me own. I finally get a letter back at the start of harvest inviting me to Berk to sign the treaty and terms of peace. The morning after Oidheche, on, our daily, flight to the Crone's Tooth breathes fire on her eggs and they begin to crack open. The cracks pulse with a blue light. I can hear a chirruping call coming from within the eggs. Oidheche croons in return. The cracks widen and the first new born Night Fury appears from the egg. Oidheche nuzzles her baby. The eggs crack open one by one, the babies head to their mother for warmth. Oidheche opens her mouth and her teeth appear. I worry she's going to eat her brood. The look on her face is one of kindness, as the babies climb in one by one and she gently closes her mouth around them leaving a gap for them to breath. She ambles over to me bending down so that I can sit upon the saddle. We mount the sky and head back to Castle Dunbroch. I feel honoured that Oidheche would share the hatching of her eggs with me.

We alight in the field and walk back to the castle as per our usual routine. I head back to the stone hut to find Effie busy with the duty of cleaning out the dragons. Oidheche rubs the back of the girls legs affectionately, before scuttling past her and gently releasing her babies into a corner.

"Oh.." Sighs Effie at the sight of the brand new Night Fury's. Oidheche proceeds to regurgitate some of her breakfast for them to eat. I leave the family in Effie's care, knowing she will keep them safe. Now I head to my office to write to Harris to let him know we leave in four days for Berk. I feel a pang of guilt that I'll be dragging him away form Seren when she's heavily pregnant. She still has over a month to go. I hope the babbie doesn't come early. He'll be gutted if he's not there for the birth. I would take Hamish or Hubert, but they can't ride a dragon.

I pack making sure I have enough warm clothes, Berk is said to be cold most of the year and the nights already have a chill to them here. I have had a seamstress make me a number of different styles of tunics, leggings and long-sleeved under tops. I also take my warm bear skin cloak.

I have invited Hamish and Hubert and their wives to look after the kingdom in me stead. They will rule in my name for as long as I am gone. I have never been away from DunBroch for more than a few days at most. I could be on Berk for up to a month. I know that their decisions will be made together, and despite their young age they will be able to cope with whatever the kingdom throws their way.

I leave early in the morning to get to the Dingwall clan. I want to be well on the way to Berk by late evening. I am eager to see Hiccup again, I am feeling both anxious and excited to be in his company once more. What if he doesn't feel the same?

Harris and Trom-laighe are already in the skies over the Dingwall castle when I reach them in the late afternoon. "Ready to see yeh bloke?" He shouts in greeting. I give him a cold glare. "Ready to eat my dust?" I counter as Oidheche and I speed past him. "No fair!" He shouts trying to gain on us.

We Island hop over the next three days until Berk finally comes into view. I am stunned by the huge Vikings carved out of rock protruding from the ocean, their mouths filled with fire, as we approach the island. There are buildings clinging to the rocky terrain, the waters are clear blue and the sun is peeking out through heavy cloud. Here and there a dragon can be seen drifting through the sky. We come into land as the Hairy Hooligans pour out of the wooden buildings to see us alight in the centre of their village.

I keep a constant eye out for HIccup, and I think I glimpse his auburn hair alongside a blonde woman, my breath catches in my throat. We land and a circle people surround us. Harris and I dismount and I take the large wicker basket from Oidheche's side. I know she will follow me to stay with her young. The crowd has stilled and it is unusually quiet as they part in a path leading me to Hiccup.

The Hooligans part in front of him and I feel a heat rising from the pit of my stomach to my chest on seeing him. I give him a smile that I hope conveys the way I feel about him. He rakes his eyes over me in a way I didn't expect, before giving my his quirky smile through his badgery beard. I approach and say in a voice that projects through the whole crowd as I incline my head to Hiccup "Greetings Chief Hiccup of Berk, this is a gift from DunBroch to the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans in honour of the Treaty between our two countries". I hand HIccup the basket, he looks confused by it's movement and weight as he takes it. A stocky Viking with black hair and a striking blonde woman look over his shoulders as he removes the lid.

"Oh Thor, Hiccup. Are they what I think they are?" She whispers.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay chaps, things get a bit steamy at the end of this chapter. I had to change the rating from a T to an M to be sure. Read at your own risk, you have been warned.**

Chapter 8:

Hiccup:

"I can't believe it, how, how did you find them?" I can't take in what I am holding in my arms. I continue to stare in wonder at the tiny creatures in the basket.

"They're Oidheche's, and possibly Toothless' offspring". Merida says. I look into her smiling face.

"T..Toothless?"

"Yeh didn't notice the way she was always rubbing against him? Yeh said yeh thought she liked him. Guess they didn't wait around." She smirks with a shrug. Shouting for Fishlegs as he barges through the throng of people. He looks into the basket and goes pale.

"They must be rare," comments Harris, looking about him "I thought you were exaggerating when we in DunBroch." He looks at me.

"They are extremely rare. For two decades we thought Toothless was the one and only until we found the Night Fury's at the Blue Death's Nest."

"Do you know what the eggs look like? What habitat the nest site was in? How they were hatched? How long they needed to take to hatch?" Asked Fishlegs excitedly.

"Easy Legs, they're here for a month. I'm sure they'll help us update the Book of Dragons once they've settled in." I try to quell his excitement. Merida raises her eyebrows with a look of shock at everyone's reactions. I look around for Mom but I don't see her. She must be somewhere with Cloudjumper. I do see Gobber, waving him over and to introduce him to the Scott's.

"This man with the interchangeable appendages is Gobber, village blacksmith and one of the council members." Merida shakes his hand, Astrid elbows me "This is Astrid, she's also one of my councilors." Merida goes to say something but is interrupted by Snotlout. "I'm Snotlout" he pulls Merida's hand from her side and kisses it. I can see her upbringing warring with her contempt. Her upbringing wins. She gently withdraws her hand.

"Charmed." She replies with a stony glare. "Yeh lucky I did nae stab yeh with me hunting knife" she adds. Harris guffaws loudly, Astrid smiles broadly at Snotlout's shocked expression.

"She means what she says." Harris warns him.

Merida turns her attention to Astrid and Nanna who is peeking over the edge of the basket. "Astrid, I'm so pleased to meet you Hiccup spoke highly of you the last time we met." It is unusual to see Astrid flush, but she does as Merida compliments her. "And Fishlegs, I will gladly help yeh with yeh Dragon Book. Hiccup said no one knew more about dragons than you" Fishlegs swells with pride. I cannot take my eyes off her, she is stunning in the way she deals with others, with her flame like hair and athletic physique I struggle to look away. I turn to Astrid and Snotlout.

"Would you make arrangements for a feast in the Meade Hall starting tonight please? So that we can honor our guests." I ask them, Viking feasts last a minimum of three days and can go on for weeks. Nanna looks excited and gives me a toothy smile. "Can you arrange music as well?" I remember Harris and Merida both enjoy dancing. Viking and Scottish dancing is similar and won't take them long to pick up. They leave with Nanna jumping around them excitedly.

I gently hand Fishleg's the basket of Night Fury's. "Would you take them to the Academy to be safe please?" I know Fishlegs will take care of them with his life. I notice Oidheche follow after him as Merida takes her pack from the dragon, I smile. Toothless will find her.

"Would you show Harris where he's staying please?" I ask Gobber

"Aye, sure I would." He gives me an obvious wink and leaves. The villagers disperse, chatter erupting as news of tonight's feast spreads. I am left alone with Merida. I offer her my arm, which she takes, with an impish grin. "Let me show you where you'll be staying."

I lead her up the hill, through the village. I point out buildings and landmarks so that she will know how to get about if she decides to explore without me. I am incredibly distracted by the way her arm feels in mine, every time her body brushes me my nerves tingle where we touch. I feel like a teenager with their first crush. It's ridiculous. I feel myself blushing and I'm glad I grew my beard over summer. I rub the back of my neck nervously. I lead her to my house and show her in.

Merida looks about taking everything in. "I know it's not what you're used to..." I apologize. She knocks my arm with the back of her hand.

"Don't be daft. It's great." She replies with a shy smile from behind her lively hair.

"Let me show you to your room" I take her hand and lead her up the stairs. At the top of the step are two doors. One to the left, one to the right. I tap the open one on the right, "this one's mine" I say. She blushes behind her curls. I open the door on the left. "This one is yours". The door opens to a large room, with an open window wide enough for a Night Fury to enter by if they so wish. The room is filled with a big comfortable bed decked out with furs to keep away the nighttime chill. There is chest at the end of the bed covered with Viking carvings. I watch Merida take in her quarters. Realizing that she is still has hold, my hand my mouth goes dry as I swallow.

"It looks really welcoming, thank yeh, Hiccup." She turns to me looking up into my eyes. I pull her hand, closing the small gap between us that the tiny landing affords, and kiss her. Her eyes go wide briefly before they shut. Our hands are still entwined between us, her free hand pulls my head nearer to deepen our kiss as my hand pulls her hips tight against mine. I slide my hand up her side, then up her back entangling it in her soft curls. She pulls away letting go of my hand. She crushes me in a hug, that I return wholeheartedly. "I really missed yeh." She murmurs into my ear. I turn and kiss her neck softly, she smells like lemonbalm. "You too, Merida."

I let her go and she wanders into her room. She dumps her stuff. "I'll leave you to get settled." I say as I head on downstairs. I put some water in a pot over the fire to boil and steep three different sorts of mint in it. I feel elated that Merida is here, in my house, on my island, back in my life. She still feels the same way, I grin. I pour the mint tea into two beakers. "Merida..." I call, no answer. I move to the bottom of the stairs "Merida...?" Still nothing. I climb the stairs and look in to her room. She's not there. I turn my head glimpsing a flash of her orange hair, she's standing in the middle of my room. She is engrossed, looking at the sketches that cover my walls. I place the beakers of tea on the desk, their minty aroma fills the room.

"Hiccup, these are amazing." She tilts her head looking at one of Eret swinging Nanna above his head when she was littler. Another of Gobber chatting to someone at the forge. Another was of an extremely ancient old Gothi looking pleased by something. "The way they depict life here in all it's glory, all it's sadness" Her eyes resting on a drawing of dad that is smudged with tears, that had been wiped away. "It's so beautiful." No one has ever talked about my drawings in this way before, other women thought it was a bit weird, Astrid couldn't see the point, as they didn't serve a purpose unless I was drawing up plans for an invention. That was Astrid though, so practical. Merida moves to stand closer to me. "There I am!" She pulls on my wrist to lead me to the image I pinned on my wall. She is flying on Oidheche, her head tilted up to the sun, her hair flying out behind her. Merida turns slightly and reaches out to the stack of books piled on top of each other. I make to grab her wrist.

"No, don't.." She dances out of my reach and opens the sketch book halfway through. She gasps. The pages are filled with drawings of her. Fishing with Toothless, by the fires of the Dingwall Celebration, riding that hairy beast of a horse. She flicks the page and I move to snatch the book. The next page shows the drawing of Merida's face as she floats in the water of the pool. The opposite is one of her entirely naked, arms outstretched as I saw her from above in the stream. I facepalm. "Listen Merida, I can explain." I say reaching out for the book.

"Is that what I look like to yeh?" She whispers, frowning. Looking to me for affirmation. I didn't think she was the insecure type, she always seems so confident. "It is..." I struggle to find the words to tell her how she looked to me in that moment.

"Hello?" Calls a voice from downstairs. It's Gobber. I curse him silently.

"Sorry, Merida, I have to deal with this. I'll be right back." I dash downstairs. To see Gobber lurking inside the door.

"I did nae realize that I'd interrupting anything so soon." The old git grins. "I just wanted to let you know that Harris is settling in nicely, he's being shown round by Ruff and Tuff." I groan inwardly, swallowing an eyeroll. "They're showing him the sights of the island, at least I think that's what they said they were doing." I remember Merida saying it would have been a bad idea to get the twins and the triplets together. At least there's only one triplet on the island. I hope they don't cause into too much trouble.

"Is there anything you need Gobber or are you just here to feed your own sense of curiosity?" Gobber has the sense to looked affronted. He fixes me with a look that says he's on to me and says "I'll be on me way, just remember the feast starts as the sun goes down." He closes the door on the way out.

I find Merida sitting on my bed with a cup of mint tea in her hands surrounded by my sketchbooks. "I'm sorry Merida. I shouldn't have drew you like that. It's just I couldn't get the beauty of the moment out of my head, I had to capture it on the page." She looks at me giving me a comforting smile. "Hiccup, I don't mind yeh drawing me. It's not that... I just don't think of meself looking that way."

I sit on the bed facing her and reach out to tuck her hair behind her ear, it immediately springs back. "I know you don't see it but you are a stunning, courageous, warrior queen."

She looks me in the eye and smiles "No one has ever described me like that." I lean in a give her a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. I feel at home with Merida, she doesn't expect me to be a certain way, to be different in how I am. I stand and pull her up with me.

"I need to get ready for the feast tonight, traditionally the chief is the first one there to welcome their guests. The feast starts as dusk falls. Would you care to accompany me?" She looks slightly anxious. If she arrives with me, she will be greeting people by my side, people will think we are a couple. I see her swallow.

"I would be honored to, Hiccup." She says coyly.

I provide her with warm water for washing and leave her to get dressed. I wear my finest clothes: tight dark blue trousers, white linen shirt, leather belt, sheepskin boot and my bear cloak with the dragon clasps. I rub my hair with my hand nervously and head down stairs to wait for Merida. I want people to know we're together, but I don't know what people will think if I escort her to the feast. I fidget the time away until she silently comes down the stairs. My stomach flips, Merida is splendid. Her wild orange curls are held back from her face with a circlet of gold. Her tunic is a sky blue to match her eyes, appears to made out of silk, it comes down to just above her ankles, with slits up to her hips revealing creamy colored leggings with her soft brown boots. Around her waist is a long belt of soft leather that accentuates her small waist and ample hips. Over her shoulders is a bear skin cloak with ornate bears etched into the clasps. I swallow and cough trying to find my voice. I offer her my elbow which she takes with a small smile. I incline my head as she does so "Your Majesty" I giver her, her proper title. She snorts a laugh. We leave my house with my heart in my throat. Merida also appears nervous, I can feel her fidgeting next to me as we head through the village. It is quiet as people are getting ready for the feast – this one will last just a few days. We get to the Meade Hall as the sun lowers in the sky, the smell of roasted meats, and stews fills the place. The central fire is roaring and Merida removes her cloak. There are barrels of mead and ale lined in the corner.

We are the first ones there, we wait by the door holding hands, catching each others eye. I can't take my eyes off her. The door opens and the musicians arrive, one of them is Thundergut, Fishlegs' partner. I introduce them to Merida, giving her proper title. The next to arrive is Astrid, Eret and Nanna, punctual as ever. We greet them and Astrid gives me a knowing look, there's no time to chat as more of the village enter the Hall. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Harris saunter in laughing and already rowdy. Harris gives Merida a bear hug and a wink then claps me on the shoulder before joining the twins at the ale barrels. Gothi appears with her brood of Terrible Terrors on her shoulders. She gives Merida an appraising look before bestowing a beatific smile and nodding her head in a pleased manner. Mom and Gobber are the last to arrive. Mom smiles as she takes Merida's hands telling her that she's glad we finally made it official that we're a couple. Merida blushes. Mom touches her forehead to mine as she moves to her usual spot at the back of the hall. Gobber bows to Merida and gives me a nudge. We make our way to the center of the Hall.

Merida's voice carries across the hubbub. "Thank yeh to the people of Berk for inviting Meself and Harris to your Island. We are looking forward to sampling the famous hospitality of the Hairy Hooligans and to working together over the coming years, to increase the prosperity of our tribes." She's a natural.

I reach out and take her hand saying "Family, Friends and Honored guests please have fun and enjoy the feast, before the serious business of treaty signing and alliance building begins." The hall erupts in cheers as food and drink begin to flow. Music strikes up, games and betting start.

People start chatting, Merida moves away to talk with Harris who introduces her to Ruff and Tuff. I can see her laughing, I smile, still struggling to tear my eyes away from her. I am surprised by Astrid's elbow to my ribs as she places a drink in my hands. "Was that really necessary?" I splutter.

"There was no need for all that anxiety, Hiccup. She's obviously happy with you." Astrid gestures to Merida, who is now having a go at flinging herself around the other dancers. "She's strong and capable. She can certainly put Snotlout in his place, which makes her alright in my book." She smiles. I can imagine Merida and Astrid getting along. Eret comes over and puts his arms around Astrid.

"Congratulations mate, looks like you're on to a winner with her. You deserve to be happy" He says pulling Astrid into the dancers. The feast is heating up and getting rowdy, laughter and loud voices carry through the hall, I take another drink from the side. The music stops and the dancers drift in different directions. Harris has his arm round Merida's shoulder and she is grinning, then punching his arm. He laughs it off. I wander through the hall trading small talk with others and spot Gobber making out with some random guy. Thor, he gets about a bit. I roll my eyes. I'll never be able to un-see that. I notice Merida and Mom chatting in her corner and make to join them. Music starts before I get there and Merida is pulled into the throng of dancers by Ruffnut. I laugh as she spins her round.

I find Fishlegs in one corner, he's still socially awkward finding feasts and celebrations hard work outside of his small circle of friends. 'How are youngest dragons doing, Legs?" He smiles broadly.

"Just fine, so is Momma. They've all settled in, Toothless came by soon after, he hasn't left her side since. I've started to write a bit in about what young NIght Fury's look like and can do."

"That's great. Good start. I'm glad they're comfortable." We chat some more about the Academy and the nests Fishlegs checked on earlier without me. Merida is talking with Astrid and Eret, she keeps catching my eye. I smile and swallow, heat spreads through me from just her look. Astrid and Merida appear to be getting on well. I continue to talk dragons with Legs. The feast is in full swing, it is loud, riotous and beginning to be to get hot, when I spot Merida leaving the hall, she doesn't look upset. I hurry to catch up with her.

I exit the hall and look around. Merida is a few yards off looking up at the star strewn sky. "Hey there," I say walking over to her. She turns to me, her face is flushed from dancing and the heat in the Meade Hall, she gives me a heartfelt smile.

"It's beautiful here." She reaches for my hand as I approach her, my hand catches her waist pulling her to me. Merida's hand reaches up, placing her hand on my cheek, gazing up into my eyes. I lean down and brush her lips with my own. She laughs softly, responding by grazing her teeth over her bottom lip. Heat and longing flood me. I move my hand from her hip to the back of her head, trailing it up her back. She arches into me deepening our kiss. Merida releases her hand from mine and brings it to the top of my thigh, I gasp. It is unexpected. I hear her chuckle as she pulls her lips away. "You didn't think I was completely innocent did you?" She smirks, catching my eye. Her hand snakes its way under my shirt, up my hip, to gently stroke the skin just above the waist band of my trousers. I half smile in surprise. She laughs. Then kisses her way up my neck, the touch of her lips and feel of her breath leave a tingly feeling as she trails up to my ear. "I love yeh, Hiccup." She whispers.

I place both my hands on her face and mash my lips against hers, smiling broadly. "May I take you home and show exactly how much I love you?" I ask staring into her eyes. She simply nods her answer, with a small smile. Her eyes glassy from the heat of our embrace. I take her hand and we all but run through the village to my house.

We stand at the door out of breath and laughing. I take her hand and pull her through the house to the landing. I take both her hands in mine. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mer?" I need to know that she wants this too.

Merida tilts her head to one side, she considers me with a warm smile on her lips. "I want to, Hiccup, I want yeh." I lean forward and pick her up by her waist her legs wind round my hips, her hands cup my face as she brings her lips to mine. I walk to the bed and gently lower her on to it. She reaches up and flings her skewed circlet across the room with a thunk.

"Um, one moment..." I sit on the bed and turn from her. I always feel uncomfortable taking off my prosthetic, in front of anyone, let alone in situations like this. Luckily it's easy to just slip off, it's only the snug fit that keeps it in place. Merida watches, but seems unconcerned.

"Yeh forget, I lived with me Dad, and his peg leg for most of me young life. He'd have loved one like that, it's a beauty." She says with interest. I place the leg next to the bed. I turn to Merida and give her a wide smile. I love the way she continues to make me feel so at home in her presence.

I turn to her holding her gaze, taking her face in my hands, my lips find hers and my tongue works its way into her mouth, the taste of her floods me. She matches my passion, I kneel drawing her closer to me. I feel myself stiffening as she straddles my lap. Kissing my way to her neck and I trace my nose down to her collarbone taking in her lemonbalm scent "I love you, Merida." I say with my eyes closed. Her hands are on my chest, as moving one of mine to the back of her head feeling her soft curls, I slide my other hand from her face to her shoulder then on to her chest. I come to rest with my palm over her heart. "May I?" I ask, her eyes shine back at me with undisguised lust. She nods, my hand moves to cup her small breast with my hand. Her breath hitches. Her nipple pushes up through the sky blue fabric, I lean down grazing what skin I can find of her neck with my lips. I reach down undo her belt, then pull at her silk tunic, she raises her hands above her head and I remove the offending item.

Pulling the straps of her simple camisole from her shoulders, kissing where they sat. I hear her intake her breath as I trail my tongue down her chest, I feel her hands on my belt swiftly unbuckling it and tossing it aside, interrupting me. She deftly pulls my top over her head. "Fairs, Fair" she smirks. Her camisole falls to her waist exposing her top half. Dipping my head taking a nipple in my mouth, my hand reaching to play with the other. I hear her moan softly, I need to hear more of that. Her hands tangle through my hair scratching at my scalp.

My Warrior Queen isn't a screamer, which in itself is a nice surprise. Pulling my hands down her ribcage to her waist tucking my hands into her leggings. I slide them and her top over her hips, down her legs, causing her to sigh. I chuckle as I realize she still has her boots on. She moves to one side, a blush creeping up her neck, as she removes her boots and leggings which throwing them across the room. I take my own trousers off whilst she is busy with her clothing. "I wanted to do that," she pouts. Merida pushes me down on to the bed eyeing the bulge in my pants as she does so. Merida lies next to me. The heat of her presence spreads across me like I'm on fire. She nips my neck, one hand caresses my cheek, the other drifts down my chest and into my underwear. She grasps my length firmly, I groan in response as begins to move her hand. She knows what she's doing. My whole being feels like it is concentrated solely on where her hand is moving and pumping me. My thumb rubs across her bud like nipples, earning a whispered hum.

I brush her lips with mine, slipping my tongue into her mouth. Realizing I am panting and enjoying myself too much, I push her hand away not wanting to finish too soon. "Oh Thor, Not yet, Mer." My hand moves down her body taking the last piece of clothing with me. Merida wiggles out of her underwear with a soft laugh. She looks confidently into my eyes as I look over the whole of her. She pulls my underwear from me with a giggle. We take in one another's bodies.

Merida is beautiful in all her glory, I feel lucky that she chose to spend the night with me. Laying facing her I pull her into an embrace. Our lips meet and I focus on the sounds she makes as my hand works its way down her curves, through her fiery fuzz of hair and to the silky folds of skin. I dip a finger into her and earn a stiffed moan I feel Merida's muscles contract against it. My thumb brushes against the swollen nub just above the entrance of her sex, causing her to sigh aloud and buck against my hand, I do this again and again until I feel her muscles pulsing against my finger, she sighs my name as her orgasm peaks. Merida smiles languidly as I settle myself between her legs I nuzzle her nose with mine. I place myself at her opening. Looking into her eyes for confirmation, she smiles in anticipation and moves her hips so that I enter, filling her.

My head falls to the crook of her neck as she wraps her legs around my waist to deepen the pleasure she is feeling, I feel her nails dig into my back, her muscles tighten and release around me as I thrust within her, finding a spot that makes her arch her back beneath me, her mouth a perfect O of pleasure. I aim for the spot repeatedly, enjoying the soft sounds it elicits from her, she matches my rhythm. I feel her climax building within her. My own excitement tightens in my belly tensing and tensing until I finally release myself within her with a deep moan. My end facilitating her own. We collapse together, in a sweaty mess. Our desire sated for now.

"Fuck, Hiccup, shag of me life!" Merida whispers with a laugh.

"Not so bad yourself, Mer"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Blinking in the morning sun, as it crept in through the shutters. An arm is draped over my waist, I turn finding Hiccup snoring slightly nuzzled into my shoulder. Smiling as our shenanigans from last night filter through my brain, I reach up and cup his cheek with my hand rubbing his nose with mine. Hiccup quirks a smile and sighs. Becoming aware that I am there he pulls me closer to him. "Morning" he whispers.

"Morning," I respond brushing his lips with mine. "Thanks for last night, Hiccup"

"You're more than welcome, Merida. It was my pleasure." He says leaning his head on his hand. I don't feel uncomfortable with him or the need to get away as I have done with previous men. Then again those men filled a need, not a desire and they certainly did not impact on me emotions the way this man does. Hiccup's hand moves his hand from me waist over me bum to the top of me thigh. He smiles mischievously as he comes to the realisation that I'm still naked. I shiver, his touch makes me tingle, as cold air seeps into the spaces where the warm blanket has moved away. I run my hand down his chest.

"So, what have you got planned for us today?" I ask meeting his green gaze.

"Well, I was planning on keeping you here as my prisoner..." He snogs me with a passion, moving his hand over me body. I squeal with delight. "But then, I thought I should take you to see the island. We also have another feast to attend tonight, they might send a search party if we don't show up."

"The horror! Will this one end the same way as last night?" I ask, with a smirk.

"If you want it to" He says kissing my nose.

I get out of bed, I am un-shy of Hiccup seeing me naked. However, I didn't get a proper look at him last night so I turn and pull the covers from the bed. Hiccup never stood a chance. I get a good eyeful of his tall, lean frame before he manages to cover himself up.

"You don't know who you're dealing with" He laughs.

"I'll take my chances..." I run into my room with the blankets to put some clothes on.

As I am finishing getting dressed, I hear the door bang downstairs.

"Merida? Are yeh in here? I have yeh cloak yeh left at the Hall last night." It's Harris, the sound of his dirty laugh permeates me room. I roll my eyes. There is no way of leaving the house without having a conversation with him. The sound of Hiccup descending the stairs reaches me ears. I decide to be brave and head down to see me brother.

I enter the room down stairs, Hiccup has the fire going. He looks beetroot red, and Harris is guffawing at his embarrassment. I walk up to Harris looking him in the eye as I approach, throwing my hair back. "Yeh got summat to say, Harris? Yeh wanna know what I got up to last night?" Harris backs away putting his hands up to placate me. The big man seems to be trying to make himself smaller. I feel me face flush as me anger rises. "Hiccup and I are now officially together, so we came back here and celebrated that fact by spending the night together. Happy now?" I turn away to Hiccup who looks at me with a mix of awe and disbelief.

"I just want to make sure your happy, Merida. You're my big sister, I just want to keep an eye on you." He all but whispers.

"Thank you for your concern Harris. I'm a big girl now and can make my own decisions." I turn back to him putting my hand on his wrist. "I love yeh too, Harris, yeh and yeh brothers are me only family. But, I have to ask... Would you have said the same thing to Hamish or Hubert?"

The look he gives me is all the answer I need. "Yeh said after the Dingwall party that yeh did nae care who I slept with. What changed?" I challenge him.

"I'm worried about what the future holds, Merida." With that I barge past him, and out the house. I look around to get me bearing's, I head toward the ocean, storming through the village. I'm not looking where I'm going, me thoughts moving too rapidly. I bump into Astrid and Nanna.

"Oh, sorry Astrid, Nanna. I didn't see yeh." I say making to move round them. Astrid takes in my demeanour.

"Are you alright, Merida, you seem off? Do you want to talk about it?" She takes my arm and we walk to her house, Nanna spots a friend and goes to play. We head inside.

"Where's Eret?" I ask, looking about her home with interest. It's similar in lay out and size to Hiccup's.

"Oh, he was pretty hungover, so he left late to see to the trade down at the docks. He won't be back for sometime, if that's what you're worried about?"

I sit at her table wondering where to start. It's nice to talk to someone around my age. I don't have friends being the queen. Here, though everyone appears to be on par with each other, valued for the skills they bring to the village whether male or female.

"Have you eaten? I have food if your hungry." I look up, she laughs. "Don't worry, I didn't cook it. Eret did." She hands me a bowl of porridge and some honey.

"Thank yeh, Astrid. For the food and being willing to listen." I say tucking into what she has offered me. "Hiccup and I are fine, more than fine. I know yeh wondering. It's just me gobshite brother sticking his oar in where it's not wanted." I bristle. Astrid laughs.

"What's up with him?"

"He's concerned about the future of the kingdom now that I am officially seeing Hiccup." I rub me head wearily. Astrid's eyebrows have almost disappeared into her hairline.

"I am female, I have no consort. I have worked hard for what I have made the kingdom. I have worked hard for the Lords of the Clans to respect me as their ruler. As soon as I take a husband, they will look to him to validate any decision I make. I will belong to no man, I will not be subservient. I will not have me rule undermined in this way." I rant, balling my hands into fists. "I didn't raise the triplets to see women as beneath them, we're their equals. I feel betrayed by Harris even questioning me choice to be with Hiccup, to spend the night with him. He wouldn't have asked had I been a man."

"I understand, Merida. Women here still mainly do the dragons share of the household tasks." Astrid explains. "However, if we are skilled and talented in other areas we are valued as such- as equals. The other thing that a Viking needs in order to be respected is reputation. Hiccup is chief because he saved our tribe on numerous occasions and has defeated two of the biggest dragons we had ever seen, single handedly on one occasion. Now he has also defeated the third by killing the Blue Death with you. Your reputation precedes you, the people here already respect you because of this. Valka made sure the Hooligan's knew this."

I am taken back by Valka's forethought. I try to order my thoughts and fail, still wound up by Harris. "You don't know how lucky you are. I had to fight to be the warrior I am and for my Clan to respect me as such. I broke with tradition to show them another way."

"I know what you are going through Merida." She reaches form my shoulder. "I went through it when Hiccup chose to protect the dragons not kill them. His father disowned him taking Toothless to the nest of the Red Death, nearly annihilating the tribe, before Hiccup found a different path." She pauses to look me in the eye. "Your stories are similar, the courage to lead your tribes down paths unknown is in both of you." I reach out and take Astrid's hand. We have become fast friends despite knowing each other just over a day.

"Thanks for this." I stand to leave as Hiccup falls through the door looking anxious.

"Thank the Gods I found you. I knew you couldn't be too far as Oidheche is still at the Academy." He smiles taking my shoulders with concern. "Are you Okay?"

"I am now, thanks to Astrid" I hug him. I enjoy a good argument as much as the next woman, but I have never fought with Harris like this before, I feel wrong footed and am glad Hiccup is here. Hiccup smiles at Astrid. She nods with a small smile.

"Go explore the island, Merida. I'll see you at the feast later." HIccup takes my hand and leads me through the village to the dragon academy. He hails Fishlegs, clapping the man on the shoulder. Fishlegs take us to Oidheche and her little ones. Toothless is there, rubbing himself under her chin and nudging his babies.

"What are yeh going to name them, Hiccup?" I ask as he kneels down to watch the dragon family.

"I'm gonna let Toothless name them." He responds with an impish grin. He sits and watches Toothless interact with his young. He points to each of the babies in turn.

"That ones Itchy Butt Crack." Toothless had just cleaned it up. "This one is Eye Licker" One of the wee ones had just licked Toothless' eye. "Over there Snoteater, Gasbag, Toe Nibbler and Belly Scratcher." I give a loud hoot of laughter. They are well named.

"If we ever have children naming them will be my job." I wink at him " I want yeh to show me Berk, Hiccup, but I'll have to ride with yeh on Toothless. Oidheche won't leave her young."

"Come on, Bud, lets show Merida our island." Hiccup says to Toothless. We head into the arena proper. Hiccup equips Toothless with a double saddle and harness. He offers me the tether belt, I hold me arms out so that he buckles it around me. As he pulls away I brush my lips against his cheeks. His smile brightens his face, he takes my hand as we mount Toothless. We are in the sky in a blink of an eye, my chin resting against Hiccup's shoulder, my arms around his waist.

As we rise above the village, Hiccup points out places of interest such as his house, the Meade Hall, Academy, Gobber's smithy and Gothi's house. We fly past the Hooligan Village and over a forest, Hiccup shows me Raven Point – a tall peak that is surrounded by trees. We begin to descend towards a cove that is hidden by tall pines and contains and clear pool. "This is where Toothless and I became friends." Hiccup says as we land. We dismount and watch as Toothless romps around the familiar space, bounding back to Hiccup knocking him over and spraying me with mud. The friends wrestle as Hiccup whinges about his flight suit as they roll about. I laugh at the pair, I wait until it looks like Hiccup is winning and I take up a handful of mud, flinging it at the back of HIccup's head.

He turns to me with a look of mock horror. "You, you'll be sorry." He shouts leaving Toothless and grabbing his own mucky handful. I runaway laughing, around a huge rock. I feel the impact of his clod of dirt on me back. I bend down picking up a bundle of pond weed. I scurry up the rock, as I hear Hiccup rounding on me. "Hey..." He calls realising I'm not there. I lump the pond weed at him as he looks up at me. I fall over laughing, sliding over the other side of the rock, only to be caked in mud by Toothless flicking his tail. In my shock I am bundled over by Hiccup. "Nae Fair, that's two against one!" I shout in indignation. Hiccup takes the opportunity to tickle me into submission. He takes pity pulling me to me feet and kissing me dirty face with a grin.

We are a mess. Hiccup has brought some bread, cheese and a couple of apples. "I know how much you like the green ones." He says as he hands me one. I smile at his observation. We eat in the beauty of the cove, despite the state we're in. We enjoy each others company, not needing to fill the quiet with words. I watch Hiccup doodling pictures in the mud with a stick. He still has talent even in this medium.

"I have no talent for drawing" I say admiring his work. "Me mother was good with a needle and thread, but I just haven't the patience."

"You're an amazing archer, I saw you with those fish and the Blue Death's eyes. Few people could do what you do." He replies.

"I wasn't looking for a compliment." I nudge him, making him scuff his work.

He looks up and catches me bedraggled state. He laughs. "We should get cleaned up, we have a feast to go to tonight. I know just the place." We fly off on Toothless. We head for some caves that Hiccup indicates not far from the cove. "This place has pools of warm water, that we can clean off in." He explains.

We leave Toothless at a nearby beach to hunt fish. As we approach the caves we hear voices.

"That's Harris" I roll my eyes

"And Ruff and Tuff" Adds Hiccup.

"I could really do without seeing him right now." I make to hide in some bushes by the entrance. Hiccup joins me frowning.

"You'll have to talk to him at the feast you know. Best get it over with now."

"I'll do it at the feast. I'll be less likely to stab him if he turns into a twat if there's witnesses." I whisper. Hiccup rolls his eyes shaking his head. The voices are getting closer. I see me mountain of a brother and the stringy blonde twins leave, they are laughing and joking about some sheep the twins catapulted on to the roof of the smithy. They disappear into the forest and we see two dragons race through the air a few minutes later. "Barf and Belch, Hideous Zippleback." Comments Hiccup.

We move from our hiding place into the cave. Hiccup reaches for me hand as the cave gets dark very quickly. A few minutes later it lightens, pools of steaming water reflect torch light around the cavern. Rocks protrude from the water, the far side is in shadow. Hiccup takes us around one of the rocks, it offers cover from people entering the cave. I begin to pull me mud stiffened clothes off. Flakes of it fall every where. I whack me tunic and leggings against the rock to get rid of most of the mud. I'll have to wear these back to the Hooligan Village. Hiccup does the same.

I keep my camisole and knickers on and get into the inviting water. Hiccup shyly gets in, he's still self conscious about his missing leg. I smile gently at him, there's no need for him to feel so. The water is chest deep and bath warm. I go under and surface near Hiccup, splashing him with water. Hiccup pulls me into a hug. I feel his fingers in my tangled mess of hair.

"Here, let me help you with all of this." He uses his hands to pour water over my head dislodging bits of plants and muck. He tenderly moves his fingers through the cots, taking care not to hurt me. It takes forever to clean, but Hiccup is all patience. When he has finished I feel really overwhelmed, tears well up, but have yet o tfall. I haven't felt so loved and taken care of since me Mum turned back into a woman at the stone circle. I turn and pull him close kissing him softly, it's him who deepens it into something more serious. His hands find my waist. I lean my head back, my tears falling down my cheeks. "I love yeh, Hiccup." I whisper leaning against his chest. He holds me until the tears stop.

"My turn. Yeh hair has half a cove worth of pond weed in it. Sorry." I smirk as I dunk him under. "It was the easiest way to get yeh hair soaked." I use my fingers to comb through his shoulder length hair. There is quite a bit of stubborn pond weed in it. It takes all me patience to rid his hair of the stuff. My hands ache when I finish. I wash his back hand neck where he wouldn't notice the mud that refuses to budge. I scrub my face and neck and shoulders.

"Have I missed anything?" I ask. Hiccup indicates that I should twirl in the water, he smiles benevolently.

"Nope, beautiful as always." He puts his arm around me nuzzling my nose. "Come on, Love. feast time." My stomach rumbles appropriately.

...

Finery adorned we enter the hall, first as the night before. As with last night Astrid has done a fine job, the smell makes my belly ache. I can't wait to get the feast going so I can stuff me gob. I won't be able to eat until Harris and I smooth things over. Hiccup and I greet the villagers as they come through the door. Astrid hugs me and asks how I'm doing. We open the feast quickly. We wait and wait. Harris and the twins don't turn up. I am concerned and me stomach sours.

"Eat, drink and be Merry." I say me hand in Hiccup's.

"Enjoy an evening with friends both old and new" Hiccup responds, music opens the feast. I grab a drink and head out of the hall. Hiccup makes to follow me.

"Stay here. I won't be long." I spot the twins, they are heading this way. Bickering as usual. "Have you seen Harris?" I call.

"At Gobbers," Ruffnut calls back. She takes me to one side. "He wouldn't say what you two argued about but he was sulking all day. It's not good to fallout seriously with a brother." She says before barging past Hiccup to follow Tuffnut.

"Take care, Mer" I hear Hiccup say as I move in the direction of the smithy.

I see a light in a window at the top of Gobber's shop. I look about for some pebbles and throw them at the window to get his attention. Harris opens the shutter.

"Get down here, yeh wallaper." I say balling my fists. "We need to talk."

Harris broods into the open, looking downcast. I remember just how young he is. The same age I was when Dad died.

"Yeh embarrassed me, in front of a head of state that we are to make an alliance with. Yeh undermined me. I am Queen of our country, yeh Queen. If yeh have questions or concerns about me judgment. Yeh keep them to yehself, until we're alone, like." I remember a similar fight with Mum over the suitors.

"What? Like now?" He asks indicating the empty village.

"Now will do"

His expression is stony. "What will happen when you return to rule the kingdom? What will you choose, the man or to rule? You can't have both, as much as you would like to. I know you, you wouldn't be able to abide being marginalised by the clans in favour of yeh husband's opinion. Where does that leave Hiccup? Or you?"

I look away. He knows me too well. It's the reason why I have never gotten close enough to any man to even consider marriage. Hiccup is different. I don't know what I will do when it comes to time to leave in a month. A decision about me future will need to be made. It's the second time today silent tears have welled up. This time due to anger and frustration.

"Yeh concerns have been noted. I will consider what yeh've said." I say with a curt nod. I make to turn, Harris reaches for me hand. I stiffen.

"Merida, wait. I'm sorry. I should nae have spoken out of turn in front of the Chief of Berk. I'm sorry to have hurt yeh and made yeh feel humiliated. It was nae me intention. I'm just concerned is all. I will formally apologise to Chief Hiccup in the morning."

"Yeh can do it now, when we get to the feast. I accept yeh apology, but yeh will have to wait for me answer to yeh questions. I need to think on it. I do nae want yeh fashin me about it all the time." | hug him, the big man hugs me back.

"I hate fighting with yeh, Merida."

"Me too."

We go back to the Meade Hall. True to his word Harris immediately apologises to Hiccup. We find him near the entrance, he was obviously awaiting me return. Harris bows deeply to Hiccup saying. "Chief Hiccup, I beg pardon for me behaviour earlier. It was inappropriate and it will not happen again." Hiccup inclines his head to Harris.

"I accept your apology, Harris, it won't happen again." He says formally, looking every inch the chief.

"It will not."Harris says humbly.

"Now go enjoy the feast." Hiccup says. Harris nods formally to Hiccup and goes over to the ale barrels.

Hiccup turns to me taking me hands in his, placing his forehead to mine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hic. Harris can be astute. He has given me plenty to think about." He frowns. "Yeh make the whole world seem brighter when I am with yeh." I smile, it's what he said to me before he left the Dingwall clan. He closes his eyes contentedly.

"Come, dance with me." He says pulling me towards the music. I laugh, it's something I wasn't expecting. From the looks the other villagers are giving us they aren't either. We move around each other swapping partners but always back to one another. Hiccup is good, but moves self consciously. The music ends and my stomach rumbles.

"Come on, Mer. Let's get some food." We spend the evening chatting to Astrid, Eret, Valka and Gobber. I dance with Harris and the Twins. We stay late, enjoying the good company.


	11. Chapter 10

Hiccup:

We make love tenderly in the small hours after we arrive back at my place, worse for wear from drinking. Falling asleep tranquilly in each others arms.

The sun is high when I rouse later that morning. It must be nearing noon. Merida is in my arms her red curls fan out across my bed. I watch her slumbering form, committing it to memory that I might draw her later. I wonder what it would be like to see her like this every morning.

We have one more night of feasting before formal talks take place for the treaty and alliance. We know each others terms, it's just a matter of drawing up the papers and having all concerned sign them.

I am worried about what Merida and Harris fought about, how it will impact on our future together. I do want a future with her, more than anything. I try to forget about it, Merida will talk to me when she's ready. We're crazy enough to do anything we put our minds to.

Leaning forward I brush my lips against her forehead, she stirs pulling a strand of errant hair from her mouth. "Morning, Beautiful." I say with a chuckle. She snorts with laughter before lightly slapping me on my chest and nuzzling into my neck. "Mmm, Morning..." She moves an arm round my shoulders. I pull her closer to me.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Show me around the Hooligan Village?"

"Sure, if that's what you want to do." I make to move, but Merida holds on to my wrist.

"Stay. Just a little longer. It's so rare that I can do this..." She looks shy. "I've never been able to just lie in bed with someone I love, talking of everything and nothing. There's always been responsibilities and pressures. Can we just stay put for an hour? Please?"

Looking down at her, her big blue eyes gazing at me. I can't say no.

That's what we spend the rest of the morning doing. Talking of our past, the adventures had. She tells me of earning the clans respect by going to war with the lords against invading English armies and leading them to victory. I tell her about becoming chief, and how we have forged alliances with other Viking villages. She tells me that when she was younger she never wanted to be Queen. Though from what I have seen she has a talent for leading others. I never wanted to be chief either, it felt too confining.

"Still does sometimes" We say at the same time and smile. Merida sits up then gets out of bed stretching, I admire her naked form. The moment I am distracted by her nudity she pulls the covers from me yet again, in what has become her signature move. She laughs as she runs to her room knowing I haven't got a cat in Hel's chance of catching her.

I dress and head downstairs to make breakfast, no lunch... brunch? Merida joins me shortly after. I make her camomile tea, offering her a green apple, slices of cured pork and bread.

"Thank you... I've never had to cook anything" She appears to be thinking out loud, frowning at the camomile tea.

"Is it bad?" I ask, concerned

"No, it's good. I just donae know where to start making something like this. What would we do if we lived together?"

I laugh. "Merida, if we lived together I would cook. You can hunt. I can't. We'd do what works." A smile lights her face.

"I might go hunting before the feast."

"You'd have to take Astrid and Harris. I don't do moving stealthy with this thing" indicating my missing leg

"I'll see what they're up to."

We leave the house and head to Gobber's shop. The village is quieter than usual and has the feeling of a collective hangover. Gobber greets us "Well, look what the dragon dragged in. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party." He smirks.

Mom is there drinking one of her herbal teas. "Afternoon, you two. Did you sleep well?"

This makes Gobber laugh more than it ought to.

"By the Gods, Gobber, I saw what you were doing the other night. I doubt you slept then either." This pulls him up short. Mom snorts a laugh, Merida too. "The whole Village saw you, he was my age, you dirty old man." I say with a raised eyebrow and smirk. I hear Harris snigger from upstairs, he comes down his shoulders shaking, eyes leaking.

"I wanted to show Merida my workshop" I pull Merida into a side room, she looks about her.

"Did you invent all these things?" She inspects the sketches of ideas for weapons, saddles, harnesses and modifications for Toothless' tail.

"Pretty much" I say rubbing my neck

"Yeh a genius!"

"He is" says Mom in her soft voice, poking her head round the door. I blush further, thanking Thor for my graying facial hair. "Most of the saddles that the village uses for their dragons have been invented by Hiccup, then made by him or Gobber."

"He made mine." Merida says softly, giving me the side eye. Mom glows with pride. "Thanks for letting the village know that Harris and I helped to kill the Blue Death, it helped them accept us." She adds looking at Mom.

Mom shuffles her feet. Looking at the ground. "It's what happened."

"Yeh could see what was between meself and Hiccup before we did. Yeh knew that the village would be more accepting of our relationship if I had not just status but reputation to go with it. Thank yeh." Merida pulls Mom into a hug. I smile, rubbing my beard.

"Your most welcome, your majesty." Merida pulls away with a puzzled smile.

"When I am here I forget I am Queen..." For a minute that familiar regal mask is reinstated. Merida does this when she is unsure, cloaking herself in royal mannerisms. I frown and reach for her hand. She relaxes.

We leave Gobber's, I show Merida and Harris the watch towers, and Gothi's House. We drop in on Fishlegs at the Academy. Merida gives us the lowdown on the habitat and nesting habits of Night Fury's for the Book of Dragons.

"Night Fury's nest on tall peaks, in Oidheche's case she chose the Crone's Tooth. She laid six, black, foot tall egg's shaped like a chicken's. She breathed fire on them, they crackled glowing blue. She did this once a day for a month. When the babbies hatched, she retracted her teeth making a chirruping sound and they climbed in her mouth and she took them home with us. When they were born they were about a foot and a half long. They were only about ten days old when we landed on Berk."

"They're just over two feet now, and eating a mix of regurgitated food and fresh fish." Comments Fishlegs. "How did you know she was pregnant?"

"The day after Hiccup and Toothless left Oidheche was in the stables with Effie, she began making a desperate keening sound. She waited for me then immediately wanted to fly somewhere, she remained unsettled until she had laid her clutch of eggs." From Merida's description we'll know what to look for if one of the other Night Fury's becomes pregnant.

Merida gives me a mischievous smile, then stands. She gives me a kiss. "We're going to find Astrid. Come on, Harris. We're going hunting."

"Right you are" Says Harris following her, looking in his element.

"Have a good time." I call as they leave.

Whilst they're gone Legs and I check over the new additions as Oidheche watches us. They are growing quickly and are healthy. Toothless' spots me and bounds up to me coating me from foot to jaw in slobber. "Awwww, Bud, will you never learn!" I say laughing, wiping the dragon drool from my clothes. I get in my spare flight suit. Legs and I go to inspect nest sites, checking numbers and migrations. I spend the rest of the day at the Academy sketching the Night Fury family.

When I return home Merida is not yet back. I dress in my fine clothes and head down to the Meade Hall to greet my guests. Most of the village has arrived and I am beginning to get anxious as night draws in. Astrid, Harris and Merida have yet to arrive. Eret and Nanna are here already. I move to the center of the Hall ready to open the feast. It feels odd without Merida at my side.

The Hall door bangs open and Harris, walks in with the biggest stag I have ever seen draped over his huge shoulders. He dumps it on the ground, looks behind him to Merida and Astrid dragging in a doe looking elated with themselves. Astrid is organizing villagers to gut them and clean them for roasting that evening.

Merida approaches me taking my hand. "Hooligan's, please accept our gifts of food for yeh feast in thanks for the hospitality yeh have shown us." She says, her voice being heard around the vast space. I take a tankard and raise it to her.

"Queen Merida!" The villagers take up the toast.

Merida is still wearing her hunting gear, she is lively and fresh faced having spent the afternoon in the forest.

"It went well then.." I say as the deer are carried off to be readied for roasted and eating.

"Yes, Astrid and Harris are great hunting partners." There are leaves and twigs in Merida's hair. I gently tug a few free.

"You have half a forest in there" I say kissing her, she smells like my homeland forests, like she belongs here. Merida give an unladylike laugh, I feel her smiling against my lips. She nips me before pulling away. She leaves me breathless. Merida drags me into a lively dance that's started up, we join Astrid, Eret, Harris and the Twins. I hate dancing, but it's not so bad with Merida in my arms. The night passes as the first two, with good food and fine company.

We wind up back at home, unable to keep our hands from each other, in my room. It occurs to me as we tangle together that Merida has yet to sleep in her own bed.

The next morning we dress in our best to meet with the council to write up the Treaty and Alliance. Gothi, Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs and Harris greet us in the Meade Hall. We all know what they will say it's just a matter of having them written up and signed. Fishlegs does the honors of being scribe. As we go to sign it Merida asks for three other signatures to be added to the contracts.

"If anything should happen to me. I hate to think that our trade and treaty would be in danger of breaking down. I therefore ask The Chief and Head Councilors of Berk to add Harris, Hamish and Hubert of DunBroch to the list of signatories." My councilors look to each other and confer briefly before agreeing to the last minute change. Merida and I sign at the top of the list of signatories. A copy of each of the alliance and treaty is written in Norse and Gaelic. Harris and the Councilors sign beneath us.

"Astrid, I will need to take these back to DunBroch with me. Would you come with us to witness Hamish and Hubert signing them, please?" Astrid nods in assent.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Merida:

The next two and a half weeks spent on Berk passed swiftly. The last three days the Hooligan's throw us a huge leaving feast, with dancing, games, drink and song. The friendship between myself and Astrid, continues to strengthen and grow. We are alike, but where I am hot headed she is calm a thought out. Hiccup and I spend time getting to know one another further, he involves me in his Chiefly duties. We make decisions about new buildings, Hiccup officiates a wedding along side Gothi. I have yet to see a Viking funeral but every celebration of life or death involves a piss up and party. They're so vital and alive. I haven't felt this way since I was a teenager. We help organise daily life, we work well together bouncing ideas off one another about what is needed. The nights are spent getting acquainted with one another's bodies; what we like what feels good together. I never sleep in the guest room, only Hiccup's.

The third night of our going away feast I tell the Legend of Mor'du to the Hooligan's.

"There was once an ancient Kingdom ruled by a wise and fair king. On his passing to the underworld he bequeaths his kingdom to his four sons to rule equally. Each son has his own talent that will help him rule co-operatively with his brothers for the kingdoms best interests. The second son was just, the third compassionate and the youngest wise beyond his small years. The eldest was strong, but mistook this for strength of character.

The eldest son felt disgraced by his fathers decision, malice and greed filled him. One night after another bitter argument with his brothers he used an axe to break apart the carving of himself and his siblings, the kingdom descended into war.

One day whilst riding in the woods he happens across a circle of stones built by the old people, the Will O' the Wisps appear and lead him to a small hut. There he meets a beautiful enchantress. Hoping to turn the tide of the war to his favour, the prince persuaded the witch to make a spell that would give him the strength of ten men by offering her his signet ring, she gave him the spell. Having seen darkness in his heart, the woman warns him of making a choice: either to fulfil his dark wish of ruling the kingdom alone or heal the family bonds he had broken.

The prince brought his brothers before him with promise of truce, he again asked them to acknowledge his claim as sole heir to the kingdom. The brothers denied his claim again, saying they would rule better together. The oldest brother drank the potion. The spell turned him into a great black bear with the brutality and strength of ten men. He murdered his brothers and slayed his own army. The kingdom collapsed and Mor'du was cursed to stay in the form of a bear forever as the bond he tore were never mended."

Silence fills the Hall after I finish the tale. Harris and Hiccup are frowning at me choice of story, wondering at it's relevance. Chatter begins to filter through once more and music is played. I am tired of thinking about me future. I have yet to talk to Hiccup or Harris about me decision. I have already set the wheels in motion for the fate of the kingdom. I know in me heart what I have decided is for the best for all concerned, meself and Hiccup included.

For once I have no heart for dancing or merry making. It will be the last time I will be with Hiccup for a quite while. I wander from the hall and head back to the house I have shared with him for nearly a month, though it feels like longer. I belong here where I am valued for who I am, the skills I bring. I have friends for the first time in me life, people to talk to about me concerns and problems. Though keeping things buttoned down is a hard habit to break.

I go to our bedroom and pack me things for tomorrow morning. It doesn't take long for Hiccup to find me. He appears leaning on the door frame. I smile warmly at him. It reminds me of the night in the Dingwall clan village when I was pissed and singing. Hiccup crosses the room and sits on the bed. He cocks is head to one side, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Are you Okay, Mer?" He asks. "Are we Okay?"

"Hiccup, we are more than Okay." I give him a reassuring smile, joining him on the bed placing my hand on his. The anxiety drops a little from his green eyes. "Would you like me to be here with you permanently?" His beautiful eyes widen in surprise. Leaning forward he pulls me into a passionate kiss. "I take that as a yes." I laugh as against his lips.

"How are you going to manage that?" He frowns.

"I'm going to abdicate. Me brothers will take the throne. There will be one condition; they rule jointly or not at all. The story comes full circle." Hiccup is stumped.

"What if they don't want it?"

"The triplet's decided to marry into the clans to strengthen our alliance. Making them joint rulers will strengthen the kingdom. I believe they will take it. Meeting yeh and coming here made me realise what I was denying in myself, I am unhappy and lonely being queen. It's something I never wanted and it's stifling me." I say biting me lip.

"Having you here has been the best month of my life. Having you here jointly leading the tribe has made the task, bearable – even enjoyable. I cannot ask you to leave your people to join me here on this rock in the middle of the ocean." Looking at me concerned.

"It's me choice, Hiccup. If yeh'll have me I would love to spend me life with yeh here on Berk. I feel at home here in a way that I never did in DunBroch."

"Merida, you are my home. If you choose to stay in DunBroch, I would move Valhalla and Midgard to be with you." Hiccup leans his forehead to mine, closing his eyes.

"Me mind is made up, Hic. The wheels will be set in motion on their signing of the treaty and alliance. Astrid will be there to witness it, I will be sending you word via her to come to their coronation." Hiccup stands going to the end of the bed, he opens the large wooden box there. He takes something out and comes back to sit next to me on the bed.

Hiccup hands me a parcel of a small rectangle of forest green linen, gold thread is woven though the cloth it is wrapped in. I smile and gently unwrap it. Inside is sketch book filled with images for our time together, me on the rock covered with mud, the cove, a portrait of himself, me asleep in bed, among others. I turn the pages of the thoughtful gift to the middle of the book. The centre is cut away to form a square. Hiccup has placed a ring in the middle. I look up at his smiling face. He gulps.

"Merida, I love you. The world is brighter when you are beside me. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" My mouth is dry. My heart is beating fast in my chest. I push the impulse to run from the room away. I love Hiccup, more so than anyone. The idea of marriage scares the shit out of me, with Hiccup we would be partners in everyway. I breathe in, then out. Tears threaten to fall, I don't know if I'm happy or terrified. I know I want to be with Hiccup, here on Berk, for the whole of my life. I have been quiet too long, Hiccup looks concerned. He takes my hands. "You don't have too give me answer now."

"Hiccup, I won't lie to yeh. The idea of marriage is overwhelming to me. However, I know in me heart that I want to be with yeh forever and we will be equal in marriage. This makes me happy as it's more than I ever expected. So, yes. Yes, I would love to marry yeh." My tears are falling now as a smile breaks across my lips, I pull Hiccup into a snotty snog.

Hiccup too is smiling and tearful when we part. He places the ring on second but last finger on my left hand. Its weight feels burdensome. I reach into the pocket of my leggings. I pull out a small pouch and hand it to him. He unties it and upends it. Into his hand falls an inch wide golden disc on leather thong. Hiccup turns it over, engraved deeply into one side is an image of the sun and its rays.

"I designed it, Gobber made it. I feel like yeh stole the sun from me heart. I only feel it's heat when I'm with you" I say, Hiccup's tears fall as a smile lights up his face.

"I said that to Astrid when I first described you to her." He chokes out. I take the necklace from his hand and place it over his head. Taking his face in me hands I bush me lips against his forehead. Hiccup's hands are on me hips as I kiss me way down to his collarbones. I undo his belt buckle and pull his long linen top over his head. I place me lips on his, and deepen our kiss moving me tongue within his mouth. I feel his hands undoing me belt buckle, I help him pull me tunic over me head.

I push him back onto the bed and straddle his lap feeling the hard bulge in his crotch against me sex. His hands snake their way under my camisole to me breasts, rubbing his thumbs across the pip like nipples he finds there. I nip his neck kissing down his chest. Using my right foot, exert enough pressure I pop Hiccups prosthetic off. It drops to the floor with a thump. "Hey" he complains half heartedly. I undo his trousers, pull off my leggings and knickers in one movement as he removes his bottoms. He's naked except for his new necklace. Pushing him down onto the bed I sit on him using me hand to help him inside me. Hiccup bucks into me with groan. Then pulls my top off exposing me giving me a smutty smile.

I begin to move on him, he meets me thrust for thrust filling me completely, as I feel my muscles contract around him in waves. Hiccups hands are on me waist, he pants me name as he comes. The joyful leaping of him within me facilitates me own orgasm. I sigh with pleasure as the waves of fulfilment roll through me. Flopping on to of Hiccup, he bundles the covers over us and pulls me into his arms.

-o0o-

The next morning we meet Harris and Astrid, Eret and Nanna at the Academy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Squeals Harris taking my left hand. I raise an eyebrow at his high pitched response.

"It's a promise I made to Hiccup to marry him..." Astrid peers round the big man with a smile brightening her lovely face.

"That's great news, Hiccup." Astrid jovially punches him on the arm.

"Heh, thanks Astrid." He says rubbing his bicep with a crooked smile.

Astrid hugs Eret and Nanna goodbye, kissing them fondly. "I'll only be away just over a week." She tells them. I rub Hiccup's nose with mine and he presses my forehead against my own. "See you soon, Mer."

"You too, HIc"

Astrid, Harris and I mount our dragons. Oidheche is happy to leave her young now that hey have started eating without her. Toothless has begun to teach them how to fish.

We shoot into the sky like loosed arrows. I ove the feel of the wind in my hair, but my heart has been left on Berk.

The journey to Dingwall takes us three day due to a head wind. On approaching the castle, Harris notices the number of lookouts on the towers. "Something's wrong!" He calls plunging Trom-laighe to land in the castle's courtyard.

On landing in the meadow nearby Astrid and I hear a woman crying out, then quiet. Astrid looks to me. Harris has abandoned Trom-laighe and has already disappeared into the castle.

"Harris' wife, Seren, is pregnant. She's due any day now." I explain. I hope she's alright, birth is a dangerous time for a woman and child. Astrid places a hand on my arm.

"Yeh Majesty." Wee Dingwall greets me with a bow. I incline my head in response. Astrid's eyebrows jump up to her hairline. Wee Dingwall gapes at Astrid's Viking appearance, especially her legs.

"Good to see you, Wee. This is Astrid, she's an emissary from Berk. Astrid this is Wee Dingwall heir to the Dingwall clan." Astrid claps the blond man on his arm with some force.

"Nice to meet yeh." He says rubbing his arm. "Come with me"

"How's Seren doing, Wee?" I ask.

"She's been in labour a couple of days now. The midwife says the baby should be born anytime today, with a bit of luck." Wee babbles anxiously. He leads us into the Main Hall of the castle offering us food and drink. Wee leaves us to be nearer to his sister chambers. We wait for news.

"Astrid... I have something to tell yeh." She looks at me. "When we get back to DunBroch I'll be call a meeting with me brothers to let them know that I am giving up the crown, that they will be rulers of the kingdom in me place. I can't be Queen and be with Hiccup. It wasn't me that Hiccup and Valka met the day they came to aid the DunBroch. I was shadow of meself and I didn't even realise it until they walked into me life." Astrid nods.

"I understand, Merida. You seek a life less ordinary than others and nothing less. It's no bad thing." She says stroking my back.

"I feel guilty. I already had a life many would die to have and it wasn't enough, it never was, even when I was young. I grew into someone I wouldn't recognise, I hated what I grew to be. I need to lead a life that causes my soul to sing inside me. The life of queen is isolating, confining and ridged."

"The life of a Viking Chieftains wife can be no less so." She councils.

"I won't be alone I'll have Hiccup and yeh, the opportunity to make more friends. If I remain Queen of DunBroch me brothers will be with their clans, yeh and Hiccup will be far off in Berk. By offering me brothers joint rule of the kingdom, they won't face the isolation and loneliness I suffered. They'll always have someone there for them, to make decisions with, to bounce ideas off. They will rule justly and fairly together."

"For what it's worth I think you have made the right decision for both you and Hiccup. You've changed Hiccup too. He's more alive now than he was since Stoic died. He's got the fun and life back in his eyes and it's your doing. If he couldn't be with you it would be devastating to see that light die again. I already lived through it once." Astrid looks up at the same time as I do. The castle has become deathly quiet, it feels like it's holding it's breath. We wait for what seems like forever. Then suddenly the sound of a baby crying fills the castle. I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I smile and hug Astrid.

After around half an hour Harris joins us carrying two bundles.

"Twins!" I whisper. Astrid and I stand. Harris' face glows with pride.

"What have you and Seren named them?" Astrid asks. Harris hands me a baby bundle.

"This is one is a girl, her name is Alva." He hands the other little one to Astrid. "This one is a boy, his name is Corey."

"Fine Viking names, Harris." She says.

"In honour of your tribe helping our kingdom." I meet Astrid's eyes. I know she is thinking the same thing I am. He will make a great ruler.

"How's Seren?" I ask.

"Tired but well. I can't believe I almost missed them being born." He says unable to take his eyes from them.

"They're beautiful." I coo. "If they're anything like yeh and yeh brothers yeh'll have your hands full." We hand the babies back to a grinning Harris to take back to Seren.

Later that evening I am with Harris and Seren in their chamber. Seren has slept and washed. She has the babies at her breasts. The pair of them seem thoroughly content with their new family.

"Seren, I'm afraid that I need to take Harris with me to DunBroch to witness his brothers signing the alliance and treaty with Berk. He will be two days at the most. We'll go in the morning."

"It's fine, yeh majesty, it really is. I already have a nurse to help me with the babies. I am grateful to Harris for wanting to be so involved with them but if the kingdom needs him I am happy for him to go."

"Dad was hands on with the boys when they were young too."

-o0o-

We arrive at DunBroch by mid-afternoon. An overjoyed Effie greets us, happy to see her charges back once more. Harris, Astrid and I are greeted by Andrew at his post by the main gate. Effie takes the dragons to the stables. My brothers are finishing up with the petitioners when we walk into the great hall.

"Yeh cannae force yeh daughter to marry someone for convenience sake." Hamish is saying to a man who looks to be my age, they young girl looks to be no more than fourteen.

"The laws of the kingdom state that marriages can be arranged with the agreement of the daughter but the decision of who and when she marries rests on her." Continues Hubert.

"If you continue to pursue this we will have no other option than to fine yeh more than what her dowry is worth."

"This is the punishment for entering yeh daughter into a forced marriage." The man is angry but takes the judgement. He turns to leave as his daughter bobs a curtsy to Hubert and Hamish. I smile at Astrid with pride. Harris catches my eye and frowns.

"What are the two of yeh up to?" He mouths as the last petitioners leave. I walk up to Hamish and Hubert, pulling them into a hug.

"Will you three, and Astrid join me in the library please?" I lead them there. I unroll the scrolls written in Norse and Gaelic on the huge table in the library. I introduce Astrid to Hamish and Hu.

"I need yeh two to sign the treaty and alliance with Berk. It was an alteration I added at the last minute for the safety of our kingdom. Astrid is here as Berk's representative to witness it's signing." I hand the quill to Hu. He spots the ring on me left hand.

"What's that?" He asks.

"A promise ring. I will explain all after these documents have been signed." I leave no room for discussion. The last two brothers sign both treaties and alliances. I roll the Norse copies back up and hand them to Astrid for safe keeping.

"Now to business." I shake my hair from me eyes, and stand tall taking a deep breath. "Hiccup has asked me to marry him and I have agreed-"

"That's great news-" The two brothers start. I hold me hand up to indicate quiet.

"I have also made the decision to abdicate the throne." The three huge red haired men are gobsmacked. I make use of their shock and continue with me speech. " I cannot and will not have my rule undermined because I am married, I do not want the clans looking to my consort to approve my decision simply because I am female." I look at the tree brothers and continue. "Harris noted the change in me demeanour after Hiccup arrived. He was right, I haven't been meself in some time. I am lonely, being with Hiccup makes me happy. Helps me to be who I want to be.

"I want to offer the three of you the kingdom as joint rulers-"

"The Legend, yeh told the story of Mor'du the last night we were on Berk." Harris whispers.

"I did. I had been thinking on it since yeh confronted me. The three of yeh together will be bring the kingdom peace and prosperity. I saw yeh two today dealing with the petitioners, it was amazing, and Harris yeh have been by me side every step of this adventure. Yesterday, Harris, when yeh gave yeh bairns Norse names, helping cement the bond with the Hooligan's-"

"Yeh a daddy, Harris?" Whispered Hu.

"To twins." Grinned Harris, unable to hide the pride in his newborns. "A girl, Alva and a boy, Corey."

"Congratulations." Hamish slapped Harris on his back.

"Harris yeh are astute and can read people and situations. Hamish yeh are kind and just. Hubert yeh think outside the box, yeh see things differently and show great empathy. The three of yeh will rule the kingdom wisely together. The three of yeh will never experience the isolation, yeh'll have help in one another to make tough decisions." The boys look to one another and nod. Communicating in that silent way of theirs.

"We'll do it. Yeh, right Merida. It's the right decision." I curtsy before the three giant men.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hiccup:

Astrid arrives back to Berk eight days after she left carrying the signed treaty and alliance. She is carrying a letter from Merida telling me formally of her abdication and her acceptance of my proposal, she would like our wedding to take place on Berk. Another from Harris, Hamish and Hubert formally inviting a contingent from Berk to witness their coronation in two weeks time.

I set about organising gifts to take to the coronation. I know exactly what to take. I organise for Myself, Fishlegs and Astrid to go to DunBroch for the coronation. Gobber and Gothi will keep an eye on the island whilst we witness DunBroch's change of ruler. They will also make arrangements for my marriage to Merida on our arrival back to Berk. Something that I will leave detailed instructions for.

In the run up to leaving for DunBroch I go to our graveyard located on the edge of the village. I check in with my dad. Telling about Merida and how much he would have liked her. How much I will miss him the day I marry her. I ask his blessing of our union and that he guide me in finding a sword to gift to her on our wedding day.

I go to my grandmothers grave. I have little recollection other than she liked to sing. I can almost her singing The Dancing and The Dreaming. She only sung it when I was around, never when my dad was in earshot. I move the stones of her grave mound until I come across the handle of a sword. I gently take it and place the stones back where I found them. Thanking both father and grandmother for protecting me from barrow wraiths. I look the at the sword. Along the length of the handle are runes saying "I belong with Hiccup". It's not too big or heavy, easy to wield should Merida choose to and well balanced.

"Hmm, appropriate." I murmur. It must have belonged to the original Hiccup, my namesake. I take it back to my workshop to polish up.

-o0o-

We arrive the day before the coronation to take part in the much smaller abdication of Queen Merida. As we land we spot Barf and Belch coming into sight. When the twins dismount I ask "What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't miss out on seeing Harris crowned king." Says Tuff. I forgot that Ruff, Tuff and Harris were close on Berk. Of course they would want to be here.

"Besides, this is going to be a n epic party. How could we miss that?" Joins in Ruff. I groan inwardly, dragging my hand down my face.

"Just make sure you're on your best behaviour." I warn them.

Merida and a young girl with a lot of bushy brown hair greet us as we arrive at the castle.

"This is Effie, she's the Royal Dragon Keeper. If yeh'll let her meet yeh dragons she will keep them and stable them. We've had the stable block extended to accommodate yeh all." Effie is almost hopping with excitement.

"Effie, may I introduce you to Fishlegs. What he doesn't know about dragons isn't worth knowing." I say. They shake hands, Effie is immediately asking him questions. They get on like a house on fire.

"We have a gift for the coronation – two Monstrous Nightmare's to go with Trom-laighe, for two princes." Merida hugs me. It means that her brothers can visit her on Berk easily.

"Thank you" She kisses me on the cheek.

The village is filled with people, it has the atmosphere of a festival. We walk through the castles gate and through the courtyard thrumming with people and trades readying the castle for the next days celebration. In the Great Hall Merida introduces to the Clan chiefs. I greet Wee, with shake of my hand.

"Wee is now Lord of Clan Dingwall, as Old Man Dingwall passed away a few days after seeing the twins born." Merida explains. "This Lord MacGuffin," She introduces us to a gentle giant of a man who is even bigger than Harris. "And his wife Lady Marsaili." The lady herself is taller than I am and broader, her hair is like spun gold, she has an easy going smile. The pair seem well suited. "This is Lord MacIntosh." This man has blue tattoos over his uncovered chest and arms, he is of similar height and stature to me but has black flowing locks to his waist.

"Hi." Flirted Ruffnut with a wink and a cheeky grin.

"This is my fiancé, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk." Merida introduces me to the clan chieftains. I smile, it is the first time she has called me such. Wee, Morag, Lord and Lady MacGuffin incline their head in my direction. However, MacIntosh snorts.

"Got a problem, me Lord MacIntosh?" Asked Merida pointedly. He looks down and shuffles his feet.

"No." He mutters. Ruffnut goes over to him and begins stroking his cheek. I cover up a laugh with a cough, Merida doesn't even bother and gives her loud trademark snigger.

We leave Ruff and Tuff in the Hall to create havoc with the Lords and Ladies as we go to the library to witness Merida signing over the kingdom to her brothers. Merida seems buoyant and almost bounces down the corridor holding my hand. I smile with joy knowing that this is the first formal step to our future together. Merida's brothers and their wives are awaiting us when we get there.

"This are me brothers Hamish and Hubert and their wives Aine and Enid. These delightful sprites are Alva and Corey," Merida indicated them as she went around the room. "This is Hiccup, Chieftain of Berk and two of his Head Councillors, Astrid and Fishlegs." Introductions made she moves towards the table where the formal documents for her abdication and her brothers right to rule are placed ready to sign. She confidently signed the documents with a flourish. Her brothers then sign the declaration of their right to rule together. The formal side of the ceremony done until the coronation the next day.

Merida shows us to our quarters. Astrid, Fishlegs, and my rooms are located next to one another. Merida indicates her room down the corridor from my own.

"As much as I would like to share a room with yeh. I am worried that the Clan Lords would use it against us." She explains pulling me into an embrace with a kiss.

"That's fine with me. In Viking tradition the bride and the groom should spend time away from one another before their wedding night. Ours is five days away. We can begin now if you like." I tease her gently, Merida swats me with the back of her hand.

"That's one tradition that can bugger off." She nips my lip. "There will be dancing in the Hall soon, will you do me the honour of escorting me?"

"Sure thing, your Majesty."

"Not anymore."

"Soon you'll be Merida Haddock." I say with a smirk.

"Pah. Not if I can help it. I plan on keeping me name. Fuck yeh very much."

"I'll keep you to that." I cup her face and proceed to kiss the living daylights out of her.

"I need to breath or there won't be a wedding." She laughs.

I get dressed in my best clothes, making sure that my sun necklace can be seen. I haven't taken it off since she placed it over my neck the night before she left Berk.

Merida is wearing a white linen dress. She has tied the strip of green and gold cloth that her ring was wrapped in around her waist as a sash. Her hair is free, her gold circlet gone. The only ornamentation is my ring. She looks beautiful.

Merida smiles as I take her arm and we head down to the Great hall the sound of bagpipes and fiddles can already be heard along with merry voices.

The princes are seated on three thrones on the raised dais their wives by their side. They all wear the DunBroch blue tartan as kilts for the men or sashes over the shoulders for the women. Drink is flowing and food is on the table for people to take as they wish. The redhaired men stand when their sister enters the room. I bow as she curtsies.

The celebration is pretty much the same as on Berk. It is loud, drunken and fun. Merida and I dance, but we don't drink too much in case we end up in bed together. We are rarely away from each others side. Tuffnut is flirting with the clanswomen, throwing them around the dances with screams of delight. I notice that I haven't seen Ruffnut in a while. I scan the Hall to find her. I spot her and the arrogant MacIntosh eating each others face in a dark corner. That was unexpected. Harris joins us and follows my gaze.

"Ha! She'll keep that Gobshite on his toes." He comments. Merida laughs. She goes to dance with Hamish and Hubert.

"You coming to the wedding, Harris?" I ask.

"I wouldn't miss it." He smiles. "Yeh were made for each other. Yeh happy together."

"Are you?"

"I am. Merida has made it so ruling for us won't be a burden we have to bare alone. I embrace the challenge." He shrugs with a smile.

"How fatherhood going?"

"Alright. Seren's knackered. I try to help where I can." He grabs a drink and we sit in companionable quiet watching the hustle and bustle of the hall. Merida bounces over and drags me to dance the last dance before people wend their way to their rooms.

The next day Merida is already in the Main Hall. The coronation is set early, before noon. I make my way down and am ushered to a bench at the front with the rest of the Hooligan's by Andrew. The huge oak doors bang open and the Triplets walk in with their wives. They walk up to their thrones and sit facing the crowd. The hall stills and becomes quiet.

The next to come through the doors is Merida wearing a midnight blue silk dress with sleeves that nearly reach the ground. She has her gold circlet upon her head. She meets my gaze and smiles warmly. There is a table at the top of the aisle before the dais where three chunkier circles of gold are placed. Merida reaches the table and turns to the gathered dignitaries.

"I am Queen Merida of DunBroch. I willingly abdicate the throne so that my brothers, the princes: Hamish, Harris and Hubert, may rule the kingdom together. If anyone has any reason to object speak now." Silence greets this. The clans have much to gain from her no longer being queen.

When no challenge arises Merida reaches up to remove the golden circle from her head. She places it on the table. Taking one of the other circles form the table and moves to Hamish. Who stands. Merida places the circle on his head. She does this for each of her brothers.

"Kings Hamish, Harris and Hubert. Equal rulers of the Kingdom of DunBroch. May you rule wisely, with kindness and understanding. Embrace the bonds between you and the kingdom shall flourish, break the bonds and the kingdom will fall." The newly made kings nod in understanding. "The Rulers of DunBroch."

"The Rulers of DunBroch" The crowd echo. Merida moves to take a seat by me. The rest of the day passes in a blur of merry making, games and drinking.

Before I know it the next morning has arrived and Merida, Harris and I, along with the Hooligan emissaries are readying to leave. Merida says goodbye to her brothers. They will come to visit in the spring time when Berks weather is less dire. Merida's belongings are spread between the dragons to lighten Oidheche's load.

We will arrive on Berk in three days time. The day before the wedding. It will take place on Friday a day dedicated to Freja, therefore an auspicious day for a marriage to take place. It will also be the first of November a time for weddings in the Gaelic calendar. I cannot wait. From the look of happiness on Merida's face neither can she.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Merida:

Harris and I arrived on Berk yesterday. I have spent the night at Astrid and Eret's place as I am not allowed to see Hiccup now that I have washed away my maidenhood (Ha!) with the Hooligan women in the hot spring caves. Viking brides and grooms are separated so they can strip away their former selves before entering their new lives together. For the bride, this means being stripped of old clothing and any symbols of my unwed status.

Astrid has helped me to dress carefully. I am wearing a dress of golden yellow satin (in a Gaelic wedding wearing a bold colour is traditional bringing luck to the couple) and a simple leather belt around me hips. Astrid has placed a crown of dried autumn flowers over my hair which is loose, falling to the backs of my thighs. Viking tradition makes much of women's long hair. We have tried to combine both our cultures into the wedding. Hiccup has me ring, I have one for Hiccup along with a short sword that was me dad's.

We leave Astrid's house and head to the edge of the Hooligan village. We enter a glade where the village is gathered. Autumn has coloured the leaves the same as me dress and hair. I am met by Harris who will walk me to Hiccup's side. He is red eyed, and wipes away a tear.

"Merida, yeh look stunning." He leans in to hug me.

"Thank yeh for being here, yeh Majesty." I give him a playful dig in the ribs with my elbow. "I know being away from DunBroch is hard."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Someone needs to be here to represent." He takes my hand and begins to lead me towards Hiccup at the of the glade. As we walk towards Hiccup surrounded by the Hooligan's Will O' the Wisps appear leading me to him. The gathered people let out a collective "ooo". As we continue to approach Hiccup the wisps blink out of existence one by one until I am by nearly by his side. The wisps are leading me to me fate. Hiccup is glowing, he is wearing a shirt of green linen threaded with gold, his sun medallion on his chest, around his slim waist is a wide belt with a gilt buckle. He wears tight brown trousers. His auburn hair catches the autumn sun, his greying beard glints as his smile lights him up from within.

Hiccup holds out his hand, I take it as I reach him.

"You are breath taking." He whispers. Gothi nods to indicate that we start our vows. Hiccup and I face each other, gazing intently at each other. We take one another hands.

We have chosen a traditional Gaelic wedding vow which we know by heart and say simultaneously:

"Yeh cannnot possess me, for I belong to meself,  
But while we both wish it, I give yeh that which is mine to give.  
Yeh cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
But I shall serve yeh in those ways yeh require.  
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from me hand.  
I pledge to yeh that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to yeh the first bite of me food,  
And the first drink from me cup.  
I pledge to you me living and dying, equally in yeh care.  
This is me wedding vow to yeh.  
This is a marriage of equals."

We exchange swords.

"The runes say 'I belong with Hiccup'" he explains with a smile, pointing to the Viking lettering on the hilt.

"This sword was me dad's. It's special to me and me brothers. It is an honour that it now belongs to you."

We exchange rings and passionate kisses, to the wolf whistles and hoots of the gathered villagers.

"You are now husband and wife." Gothi says in a ringing voice that carries through the clearing.

Hiccup:

I take Merida's hand and lead her from the clearing to the Meade Hall. The rest of the Hooligan's and Harris follow us singing. When we reach the doors I pick her up and carry her over the threshold to symbolise Merida's passage from maidenhood to married life.

The head table is decorated with dried flowers and harvest fruits. We sit together and are served specially brewed wedding mead. This will be the start of our month long honeymoon.

Music begins and Merida and I lead the dancing as the musicians begin to play the Dancing and the Dreaming. The couple swap partners and twirl. In the end Merida is back in my arms.

The night is rowdy and we are tipsy when Harris, Astrid, Fishlegs, Gothi, Mom and Gobber walk us to my house. It is traditional for witnesses to make sure the marriage is consummated by escorting the couple home. I hold Merida's hand and pull her into my house. Her new belongings are pilled up to sort over the course of our honeymoon.

I slam the door and pull Merida into a passionate embrace, putting all the days emotions into our kiss. Merida reciprocates whole heartedly.

"I love you, Merida"

I love yeh too, Hiccup."

I take her hand and lead her up the stairs to the small landing. Instead of taking her to my room I pull her into the room I made for her. Merida never used it when she was here last. I have decorated it with autumn garlands. It will be our room from now on, symbolising our new life together.

Merida leans up on her tip toes brushing her lips from my mouth across my jaw to my ear. She nips me then whispers.

"Yeh going to be a Dad, Hiccup. I'm pregnant." I pick her up and spin her round before kissing her senseless. Life on Berk is going to be just perfect.

The End

* * *

 **A/N:** Please feel free to leave a review. Those things are like crack to a writer. Thank you, lovely reader, for being bothered to make it to the end. I hope you enjoyed that story. I am in the process of beginning a sequel called Seeing the Stars if you're interested. The prologue and first chapter should be up by the end of the week.

If you like Harry Potter I'm also writing a Marauder's FanFic, if you fancy a bit of Sex and Drugs and Rock n Roll. All three of my stories are and will be an M.


End file.
